Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos
by cw2k
Summary: I thought I was done with the Love & War series, but this one is a Deadly Alliance remake, taking place directly after Shao Kahn's defeat. The two sorcerors, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are at war with each other. After losing Jade, Chris will find new love in this new journey 3 years before Shinnok's appearance. A new OC, Midnight, is featured.
1. Introduction

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Introduction

What's going on, guys? This is your boy CW2K. If any of you have played Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, have you noticed that there were no cutscenes of any kind or anything story-related other than the endings? This is the new Love & War story that serves as a remake of it with some extra characters. My OC, Chris is back but there's a new OC named Midnight. What's different about this remake is that Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, rather than ally with each other, they are bitter enemies. Quan Chi has a Revenant army while Shang Tsung, along with his Revenant army, allies with a secret organization known as the Red Dragon. I have a feeling a war between the two sorcerers is inevitable. So what's gonna happen this time?


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

" _ **War brings out the monster in you. As soon as a soldier steps into the battlefield, he can see the horrors that only the war itself can bring. It is not without casualties. You step into the battlefield, you either fight or die. Bottom line, your only option is survival above all else." CW2K**_

Soon after Shao Kahn's defeat, Chris was transported to Raiden's Sky Temple to meet with his allies and other warriors. Sonya and Johnny Cage helped Chris as he was critically injured after his battle with the emperor.

Sonya: Are you ok?

Chris was shaken after a grueling battle that nearly cost him his life.

Raiden appears with Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, Hanzo and Kenshi. They see Chris shaking up from his injuries. Raiden uses his lightning to heal him. Sonya looked down at him. Once Raiden was finished, Chris tried to speak, but was distraught after losing his new love, Jade. She was, along with Kitana, assassinated by unknown assailants. Sonya lost her partner and C.O., Jax as well. And Liu Kang and Kung Lao were killed as well.

Raiden: Our victory was well earned, but with a terrible price. Even graver news is Shang Tsung now controls the souls of our fallen. He has allied himself with a new organization known as the Red Dragon.

Sonya's eyes dilated. It was bad enough that Kano's Black Dragon still exists, but now the Red Dragon?

Raiden: Very little is known about the Red Dragon, but they appear to be more disciplined than the Black Dragon. We must restore Earthrealm and find a way to free our allies from Shang Tsung's control. Chris! You have defeated Shao Kahn, but your victory is not without losses. I understand you lost Jade to Shang Tsung's treachery, but know you have allies willing to join your cause. Should you find more allies, then our chances of taking Shang Tsung an the Revenants down will fall in our favor.

Meanwhile, in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi, along with his Revenants, Noob Saibot, and a young woman named Midnight. They are overseeing Raiden's meeting with Chris' allies.

Quan Chi: They plan on taking down Shang Tsung and this Red Dragon. Midnight?

Midnight: Yes, master.

Quan Chi: See to it that Chris dies by your hand.

Midnight: Yes, master.

Midnight takes the portal to Earthrealm. to assassinate Chris.

Quan Chi: Noob. I will send you to the Lin Kuei temple. Your brother must not be allowed to join Chris' cause. Kill him.

Noob: It will be done.


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 2: Midnight

Everyone returned home but Chris. He was distraught on losing Jade to Shang Tsung's evil. When he first met her, he assumed that he would be out of her and Kitana's league. He was strolling through the streets of Los Angeles on a cold, rainy day, wearing a black hoody. When he returned to his condo, he fails to notice a woman sitting on his couch, legs crossed. She was wearing what Mileena wore MK Deception, only colored gray

Woman: Greetings, Chris.

Chris sees the woman, a female revenant.

Chris: Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?

The woman got up and walked close to him.

Woman: I am Midnight.

Chris: You're a revenant.

Midnight: Yes. I am a denizen from the Realm of Chaos.

Chris: Chaos?

Midnight: Yes.

Chris: How did you become a revenant?

Midnight: I was killed.

Chris: Who killed you?

Midnight: Scorpion.

Chris was taken aback by her response.

Chris: Why are you here?

Midnight: I'm here... to kill you.

Chris: What?

Midnight: That is not my true intention.

She walked up to him and kissed him.

Midnight: To be honest, I'm only here...

She raised her right thigh on his side.

Midnight: To have you inside me.

She kissed him deep. Chris suddenly got lost at the thought of him inside her.

She is a revenant. Surely Chris wouldn't try but he was too lost. He placed her against the wall. She removed her bottom and wrapped her thighs around him. Chris couldn't fight it. This revenant was sent to kill him, but instead she planned to seduce him and have him inside her. So he slid in easily into her vagina. They continue locking lips as he pumped deep into her. Midnight struck Chris as someone who would feel so much passion. His hands went to her thighs as he went hard into her. Midnight straddle him and bounced on him slowly, keeping him deep. She moved her hips back and forth fast. She moaned loud as her vagina swallowed him completely. He caressed her body. Even for a revenant, she is beautiful.

Her movements were causing Chris to wan to come. Eventually, he did and spilled his seed into her.

Midnight: Well done, Chris. You are indeed worthy of protecting the realms. I have a request.

Chris: Name it.

Midnight: Come with me to he Realm of Chaos.

Chris' heart began racing at the though of traveling to a new realm.

Midnight: I need to see Havik, the cleric of chaos. He may be able to help you.

Chris: I suppose...


	4. Chapter 3: Havik

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 3: Havik

Chris and Midnight went outside his house. It stopped raining. The God of Thunder, Raiden, appears.

Raiden: Chris, what are you doing with this revenant?

Midnight: Raiden, I mean no harm no harm to Chris. I was sent here by Quan Chi to assassinate him, but I'm here with a request.

Raiden: Why would I accept a request from the revenant?

Chris: She requests that we go to the realm of chaos.

Raiden: Why there?

Chris: Midnight believes that someone there she knows that can help us.

Raiden: Havik? Absolutely not!. If you go there, you may never return.

Chris: Raiden, whoever this Havik is, hopefully he can side with us if we are to bring our allies back. Denying this request could lead to misfortune.

Raiden contemplated for a moment.

Raiden: Midnight... I'm trusting you for now. This will be the first time Chris travels into a new realm. I warn you: If anything happens to our champion, you will face judgment by the Elder Gods! I will not hesitate to destroy you!

Midnight: I am already dead, Raiden.

Raiden: Not dead enough! And Chris, I hope you know what you are doing. I offer this advice: The realm of chaos is completely different from here. The denizens there see disorder and conflict as a way of life. They show great amounts of hatred for law and order by any means. Chaos is their religion.

And with that, Chris and Midnight are transported to Chaosrealm. At first glance, Chris could already feel sick, horrified at the sight of this realm. In his mind, he's already regretting his decision. As they traveled, Chris could floating the platforms, as if gravity does not exist. The more he sees this, the more likely he will lose so much sleep for fear that the first nightmare would be the last time he'll ever sleep.

Chris couldn't tell how long they traveled, bu finally Midnight sees someone they came to meet. He was wearing some kind of chest plate, some metal headgear, black ponytail hair, a red scarf, and dark blue pants with a maroon loincloth. He turns around to see Midnight in her revenant form.

Man: Midnight?

Midnight: Greetings, Havik.

This is Havik? What happened to his face? He has no facial features at all, it's just a skull. He has eyes, but still...

Havik: You have returned, but you are different. You are a revenant.

Midnight: Yes, Havik. This is Chris from Earthrealm.

Upon seeing Havik for the first time, Chris tried his best not to vomit.

Havik: So this is the Earthrealmer who defeated Shao Kahn twice? I am impressed.

Chris: Likewise. Excuse me...

Chris vomited...

Midnight: He means no direspect.

Chris: I am sorry.

Havik: Despair not, my friend. How may I help you?

Chris: Midnight told me about you. We are here, because most of our allies were killed by Shang Tsung and this group known as the Red Dragon. We are attempting to free them from their revenance somehow.

Havik: You seek an alliance?

Chris: I am.

Havik: I sense conflict is inevitable?

Chris: We've already lost too much. Earthrealm is in a state of renewal as we speak.

Havik: I care not of Earthrealm's penchant for control.

Chris: Earthrealm is not just about control, Havik. It's about freedom, which I now believe plays a role here in this realm.

Havik: I understand you completely, Chris, but if I am to join your cause, you must complete a task for me. Prove your worth.

Chris: What must I do?

Havik: This is a Seidan guard located at the water tower to the north. His name is Hotaru, from the realm of Order.

Chris: There's another realm?

Havik: Yes.

Midnight: I will explain this part. Hotaru and his Seidan cronies have come here to take control of our water, something we hold sacred. Water is not meant to be controlled. It's shapeless nature is a blessing to us.

Chris: I see.

Havik: Eliminate him, and your offer is accepted, but only if it suits you at the time. I would not have it any other way. May Chaos break the rules that bind, my friend.

Chris set off to the water towers. He was intrigued that even in this realm, water is a important element. As he traveled, he found a guard there securing one of the water containers.

This guard is wearing beetle type armor with two samurai flags on the shoulders. Unfortunately, Chris can't use stealth, seeing as there are no corners to hide in. The only type of stealth he could do is sneaking up, but that didn't work, either.

Guard: STOP!

FUCK!

The guard a lava projectile which caused Chris to fly toward him.

Guard: On your feet, Chaosrealmer!

Chris got up, feeling the fire on his feet.

Guard: Leave this place or I'm placing you under arrest!

Chris: Are you the one known as Hotaru?

Guard: I am. Who are you?

Chris: I'm Chris from Earthrealm.

Hotaru: Why are you here? Havik sent you?

Chris: I'm here on on my own accord. You are violating the sanctity of this water tower.

Hotaru: I knew Havik sent a Earthrealmer to sabotage this tower. I'm placing you under arrest!

Chris: Like hell you are!

They fight. Hotaru is the Commander of the Seidan Guard from the real of Order. He was hailed by the people as a hero for his role in preserving law and order. For as long as anyone can remember, the realms of Chaos and Order have been at war, with no signs of a truce anywhere on the horizon. Hotaru was unprepared as Chris defeats him.

Hotaru: I did not anticipate such power. But know this, Earthrealmer: I will not forget this fight. And I most certainly will not forget you. I will leave, but you will face judgment!

Hotaru disappears.

Chris: We'll see.

He heads back to Havik and Midnight.

Chris: Hotaru has been taken care of.

Havik: Well done, Chris. You may take your leave now.

Chris: What about our alliance?"

Havik: As if I were to honor a deal? You should know better than to bind a man to his word.

Chris: This was a mistake. I'm outta here.

As Chris was prepared to leave, Havik appears in front of him, his back to him with his head facing the wrong way, and then turns around without moving his head.

Chris was horrified!

Chris: How did you...?

Havik: One of the many twisted ways of Chaos. You have my blessing to join you. Take your leave.

Confused, Chris said nothing and returned to Earthrealm.


	5. Chapter 4: Frost Bite

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 4: Frost Bite

Meanwhile at the Lin Kuei temple, Kuai Liang, better known as Sub-Zero, was hosting a tournament in order to recruit more warriors. He became Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after defeating Sektor. The winner was a mysterious female named Frost. Sub-Zero finds that she possesses the same power of cryomancy, which piqued his interest.

Sub-Zero: What's your name?

Frost: I am Frost.

Sub-Zero: Your victory led me to believe that there is much potential in you. I believe enhancing your skills is in order. Come.

He took Frost to a training arena, but to his horror, his close friend, Tomas Vrbada, better known as Smoke, lay injured.

Sub-Zero: TOMAS!

He has bruises and cuts all over his face, along with two black eyes.

Frost: Who did this?

Before he answered, a shadowy figure is seen across the room. The figure forms in a ninja, black ninja garb, charcoal black skin, pupilless eyes...

Sub-Zero: Brother, is that you?

Noob: I told you before. We share blood, but we're not brothers.

Sub-Zero: Why are you here?

Noob: Isn't it obvious? I've come to kill you.

Sub-Zero: Quan Chi sent you?

Noob: Enough questions! DIE!

Sub-Zero was unprepared as Noob easily brought Sub-Zero down.

Noob: Like I said, you are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero!

Before Noob could finish him off, Frost stopped with a dropkick from behind.

Noob was surprise as he recovered.

Noob: My so-called has a love interest.

Frost: I am his student. Keep your hands off him!

To his surprise, Noob fights Frost. Even more surprising is that Frost possesses more than just cryomancy. Noob thought he had the advantage, but he was floored by this new Lin Kuei apprentice.

Noob disappeared.

Frost: Sifu...

Sub-Zero woke up to see Frost, succeeding in her first battle.

Sub-Zero: Well done.

Frost: He's gone.

Sub-Zero: It seems you possess more than what I anticipated. Come. Smoke needs medical attention.

Frost: Yes, Sifu.

Later that night, Smoke woke up.

Smoke: What happened?

Sub-Zero: My brother knocked you unconscious. He was trying to turn you a part of himself. Frost saved both our lives.

Smoke: Impressive. Shall we train her?

Sub-Zero: In the morning. Get some rest.

Smoke nodded to Frost for a job well done, but feels that she still has much work to become a sufficient Lin Kuei warrior.


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting the Queen

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 5: Visiting the Queen

Chris came from shopping, on the phone with Sonya. She asked him to pay Queen Sindel a visit in Edenia to discuss possible strategies on how to take care of Shang Tsung and the Red Dragon. He accepted the mission, not realizing that Midnight has returned, no longer a revenant!

Chris: Sonya, I will call you back. (Hangs up cell phone) Midnight. What are you doing here? And what happened to you?

Midnight was wearing the same outfit as before, only dark blue.

Midnight: I wanted to see you.

Chris: You're not a revenant anymore. How did that happen?

Midnight: Quan Chi removed my revenance. I returned to him and forced him to remove it. If he didn't, I would have released the curse of chaos upon him.

Chris: I see.

Midnight: And now, I'm going to take you.

Chris had no idea what she meant, but a few moments later, she starts getting naked.

Chris: Midnight...

Midnight: Shhh... take yourself inside me.

Moments later, he is inside Midnight. She rode him slowly, taking him deep. He caressed her thighs and she started bouncing. Chris licked her nipples as she rode hard.

Midnight: I always wanted to know what it's like to be taken from behind.

Chris got behind Midnight and gave her sweet ass a nice thrashing. He was gentle, taking his time. He massaged her breasts as he went deep. He then went hard into her ass. She moaned with delight.

A few minutes later, he was in her vagina. He pumped hard into her. He licked her tits.

Chris: I'm coming...

He came deep inside her. They kissed.

Midnight: Such incredible love. I will be back for more

In the morning, Chris took a portal to Edenia to meet with Sindel as requested by Sonya.

He enters her palace only to be greeted by a ninja wearing purple, Rain.

Rain: Are you here to see the queen?

Chris: Yes. I'm here to discuss with her about some possible strategies against Shang Tsung and the Red Dragon.

Sindel: it is ok, Rain. Come, Chris.

They went into the dining room.

Sindel: Sonya requested your presence. I sense this has something with that vile sorcerer, Shang Tsung.

Chris: It does, I'm afraid.

Sindel: Please excuse my anger, my dear. The thought of losing my daughter and best friend to him brought out the intensity in me. I wanted to kill the sorcerer myself, but I cannot do it alone.

Chris: That is why I'm here, your highness. We need to figure out how we can bring your daughter, Jade and the rest back. I've been distraught since I lost Jade.

Sindel: You and Jade became very close. How did you two meet?

Chris: We met on Shang Tsung's at the tournament. Kitana was with her. I knew right then she was way out of my league. Later, I ended up fighting both, but I didn't want to risk injury to neither. This loss has taken a big toll on us.

Sindel: Indeed. Who is this Red Dragon you speak of?

Chris: I have no answer for that as I have never heard of them. If there was someone with the knowledge of this group and why Shang Tsung is allied with them, it would prove useful in the coming struggle. What baffles me, your highness, is that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are enemies. I always thought them two would ally with each other against us, but being at war with each other? How is it that we are caught in the middle and more importantly, why?

Sindel: Interesting concept. Perhaps your Earthrealm technology might provide the answer.

Chris: I hope so.

Sindel sits next to Chris, who is feeling guilty for losing Jade.

Sindel: It wasn't your fault, my dear. In war, you expect casualties, grave as it may seem, but in the end, those who survive, lives to fight another day.

Chris: That's the creed us soldiers hold dearly. Surely, Edenia has suffered losses as well?

Sindel: Since Shao Kahn merged it with Outworld, he slayed my husband, King Jerrod. He was the ruler of this realm. Under his rule, Edenia was a realm much like yours, with beauty and tranquility. When Shao Kahn took over, it became a blood-soaked warzone, exactly how he wanted it.

Chris held the queen close.

Chris: I'm real sorry for your loss, your highness.

He looked down, trying not to tear up. Sindel noticed this. His hands went from her arms to her thighs.

Sindel: Your condolences is much appreciated.

She noticed his hands on her thighs.

SIndel felt the touch. Since her husband died, the lack of a man's love gradually poured into Sindel. She thought that Shao Kahn would love her the same Jerrod did, but all he did was use her as a vector to take Earthrealm for himself. Feeling Chris' touch reminded of the love she had for Jerrod. She longed for the touch, and Chris, having lost Jade, gave her a reason to want to love again.

Sindel: Chris?

Chris: Yes, your highness.

She wrapped her arms around and kissed him.

Sindel: Will you join me in my chambers?

Chris: Of course.

They went to Sindel's chambers. She held him close and locked lips with him. She longed for this. She takes off her outfit, revealing her amazing breasts. She knelt down and took Chris' pants off. She stroked his member slowly and took it in her mouth. Sindel is known throughout Mortal Kombat for the highest scream that can shatter glasses (And ear drums) thousands of miles away. She carefully deepthroated him, causing Chris to want to take the queen right now, but she kept going, a little faster. If she keeps this up, he might end up blowing his load in her mouth. He could feel it rapidly approaching.

Chris: Your...highness.

Too late. He shot his seed in her mouth.

The queen laid on her bed, touching herself, opening her legs. Chris got on top of her, ready to enter her.

Sindel: I long for this, my dear. If you would please, make me feel loved again. Take me.

On cue, he slid slowly into her. He couldn't believe it. He is about to have sex with Queen Sindel! They locked lips again as he started thrusting into her.

Sindel: Has you and Jade ever done this?

Chris: Once. She was amazing.

Sindel: What about Kitana?

Chris: Her too.

He pumped deep into her.

Sindel: Did you love Jade?

Chris: There was a love interest. So much was going on that we haven't dated yet.

Sindel: I... understand... Your penis... long have I waited for one to be inside me. You are so gentle. There is another woman who you might be interested in.

As Chris was thrusting deep and hard into Sindel, he listened to her words.

Sindel: Her name is Tanya, but she is in Outworld. She betrayed our realm in favor of Shao Kahn. Be careful with her. She won't hesitate to kill you, but if you can persuade her to join our cause, then we have another ally against Shang Tsung. Please, Chris. Help her see the error of her ways. Oh! ah ah oh my goodness... Harder!

He took her faster.

Chris: I... will, your highness. I'm gonna... cum...

Sindel: Release yourself... inside me.

Chris shot his load again, this time inside Sindel.

Sindel: Go to Outworld, find Tanya, and do you best to convince her that we need her.

Chris kissed the queen.

Chris: It will be done.

Sindel: Stay the night with me. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to be loved.

He laid with her. They spent the entire night kissing, touching, and sexing each other. They then cuddled. Sindel couldn't hide the smile on her face.

In the morning, Chris made preparations for Outworld to meet Tanya.

...little did he know is that Tanya was watching him... from a good instance. A smile was on her face, knowing he had slept with the queen. She licked her lips at the thought of him inside her as well. The thought made her long for that very moment. Oh, yea. She wants the D! ;)


	7. Chapter 6 Burning Desire

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 6: Burning Desire

Chris entered Outworld to find Tanya. He had no idea who she is or what she looks like, and asking around will do him no good. As he searched, he noticed a woman being assaulted by a man with a laser eye... wait, Chris recognized the man.

Chris: Kano...

Kano of the Black Dragon organization has a long history of crimes committed against humanity. The list is too long to name obviously. He grabbed the woman by her neck and threw her in a campsite. Chris might have found Tanya, but he's not too sure. Seeing this, Chris took action. He ran to the campsite, hearing the woman screaming for help.

Woman: Get off of me, you snake!

Kano: Not until I'm done wit' ya.

Kano took his shirt as he prepared to rape this woman.

Woman: LET GO OF ME...!

Chris: HEY!

Kano turned around and gets punched in the face. Kano recovered and tried to stab Chris, but before he did, the woman kicked him down, straddled him and started beating the living shit out of him!

She stopped and cried. Chris grabbed Kano and threw him out of the campsite. He contacts Sonya.

Chris: Sonya! This is Chris. Do you copy?

Sonya: This is Sonya. What is your current position?

Chris: I'm in Outworld. You're not gonna believe who I just found.

Sonya: Who?

Chris: Kano!

Sonya froze. Chris had found Kano. Although finding him was not part of his mission, she immediately made it a prime directive, which Chris already completed.

Sonya: Where are you in Outworld?

Chris: I am located at a campsite 10 clicks Northwest.

Sonya: Copy that. We're on our way. Stay where you are.

Chris: Copy. Chris out.

Kano: Been a while, mate.

Chris: Shut up!

Chris punched Kano in the face.

The woman came out, looking at Kano with a look of disgust on her face.

Woman: You would try to rape me?

Chris: Are you ok?

Woman: Thank you. He was really close to raping me.

Chris: Well, he ain't going to.

A portal opens. Sonya and the S-F soldiers have arrived. he soldiers aim their rifles at Kano.

Sonya: Gotcha, Kano.

Kano: We'll meet again, mate. Your wife was a sweet lay.

Chris: Get this piece of shit out of my sight!

Sonya: Well done, Chris, although he was not part of your mission.

Chris: I know. I found him about to rape this woman.

Sonya: Are you ok?

Woman: Chris? You're the one defeated Shao Kahn...

Sonya: Twice. I'm bringing Kano back to the headquarters for questioning.

Sonya took the portal to Earthrealm.

Woman: How? Shao Kahn was a powerful and ruthless warlord.

Chris: It wasn't easy, believe me. I'm still hurt a little from our recent battle in Earthrealm. Actually, I'm back here in Outworld looking for someone. Do you happen to know a woman named Tanya? Queen Sindel of Edenia spoke of her to me but she wasn't specific.

Woman: I'm Tanya.

Chris: You? Wow...

Chris never noticed Tanya's stunning beauty. She had a graduated bob hairstyle with blunt bangs. He also noticed orange marks all around her torso.

Tanya: Like what you see?

Chris: Oh um... I'm sorry.

Tanya: Why?

She walked towards him.

Tanya: You don't need to be embarrassed. You saved me from that brute Kano. So tell me. Why did Queen Sindel send you you to search for me?

Chris: We were discussing on how to deal with Shang Tsung and the Red Dragon.

Tanya: Shang Tsung?

Tanya looked away in anger.

Chris: Something wrong?

Tanya: That bastard... I heard what he did to Kitana and Jade. He stole them from us. He destroyed our family!

Chris: That is why I'm here, Tanya. If you wish to ally with us, we'll be able to bring the sorcerer down and somehow restore Kitana and Jade as well as the others that fell victim to his evil.

Tanya: How can I be of much help?

Chris: You are skilled in kombat, right?

Tanya: Yes, but...

Chris: What is it?

Tanya: I'm... not strong enough...

Tanya laid her head on Chris' chest. She'd do anything to bring Kitana and Jade back.

Tanya: I need your help, Chris. If we are to defeat Shang Tsung, we need to find more allies. I remember meeting a young woman named Li Mei. She lives in a village nearby.

Chris: Sindel told me you betrayed Edenia.

Tanya: She...

Chris: None of my business, but why?

Tanya: I... was corrupted by Shinnok. My eyes... they are without pupils.

Chris: Shinnok?

Tanya: Yes, the fallen elder god. I worshipped him, feared him. I prayed for one day I be relieved of this curse, for if I failed him, he would kill me. I'm really glad you came, Chris, because, you're the only one who can help me. Please... help me.

Chris: How? I'm just a military.

Tanya: I know. But you defeated Shao Kahn twice. Surely you possess some type of power.

Chris: Well, I'm known in my home for my charm.

Tanya: What kind of charm?

Tanya seems to have taken in what Chris meant by his charm.

Chris: I was quite popular back home. Several girlfriends.

Tanya: I bet none of them could love you as good as me.

Well, damn!

Tanya kisses him which turned into a lip lock. Chris held her close.

Tanya: Come. Show me that charm of yours.

They went inside the tent. They lock lips again. Tanya sat down, out of breath. Chris knelt in front of her. His hands gently caressed her thighs. She laid down, enjoying his touch. He got on top of her.

Tanya: Chris?

Chris: Yea?

Tanya: Would you stay with me tonight?

Chris: Of course.

Tanya: One thing you need to know. I've never done this before. I'm...a virgin.

Chris: Really? I...

Tanya: I know you have doubts about this, but...

Chris: Tanya... I don't know if I can do this...

Tanya: Please... I know you and Jade were in love at some point, but I am willing to help bring them back. Just one night with me, and we can return to Edenia and let the queen know of my acceptance to your offer. You can become... my first.

Chris: Are you sure?

Tanya: I am.

Tanya slowly took her pants off, revealing those thighs to him. They kissed as she took her top off as well. He massaged her breasts. He laid her down.

Chris: What are those marks on you?

Tanya: It's an insignia of my pyromancy.

Chris: It's amazing.

He caressed her body. He kissed down towards her breasts. Tanya closed her eyes as he went down on her, his lips and tongue all across her body. She opened her legs and his tongue teased her vagina.

Tanya moaned when his tongue touched it.

Tanya: Go ahead.

He slid his tongue inside her vagina. Tanya moaned under her breath. He went deep, causing Tanya to moan a little loud. She was tossing her head back and forth. He was hitting her spot. She felt something approaching.

Tanya: Chris! (Moans loudly)

Tanya shot her load.

Tanya: What just happened?

Chris: It's called a orgasm.

Tanya: I felt something like I was going to explode. It was so strong.

Chris: It's what it does, Tanya. Women in my home enjoy this type of thing.

Tanya: Do they?

Chris: Yes they do.

Tanya: What about you? Do you men do it too?

Chris: Absolutely. Women can also do this to a man as well.

He takes his pants off, revealing his hard member to her.

Tanya: What can I do with it?

He slowly took her hand, allowing her to reach for it. As she touched it, it responded. She gently gripped it and slowly moved up and down, stroking him.

Tanya: It's so big.

Tanya feared it will hurt once Chris enters her.

Tanya: Where does it go?

Chris: I'll show you.

He gets on top of her.

Chris: I will try my best not to hurt you. Let me know if it does.

He shows her where the member goes as he used it to tease her lower body. He reaches her vagina with it. He finds the entrance. Tanya looks down as it slowly enters her. Her vagina was so tight. He tried very carefully to push it in without hurting her. Tanya winced.

Chris: You ok?

Tanya: It hurts a little.

Her vagina started opening up, allowing him to plunge deep very carefully. He stopped, knowing that if he went any deeper, it would be very painful for her. They locked lips with each other as he started moving. He didn't go deep as Tanya is not accustomed to having him inside her yet. he was feeling a small amount of wetness as Tanya reached down and took his member, wrapped her thighs around him and stroked him.

He slowly managed to go deep.

Chris: Ready, baby?

Tanya nodded yes. He started thrusting into her. He went deep. They locked lips as Chris picked up the pace a little. He focused keeping his thrusts steady.

Tanya: Oh, Chris. This is so good.

Her vagina felt much better, but he was about to release soon. He caressed her thighs.

His load is ready to shoot. He shot it inside her. Tanya could feel his hot seed inside her. Turns out, she kept him deep.

They kissed.

Tanya: You were amazing.


	8. Chapter 7: Childhood Memories

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 7: Childhood Memories

Chris and Tanya cuddled after her first lovemaking.

Chris: How do you feel?

Tanya: I feel... so much better. So this is what men and women do in Earthrealm?

Chris: Yes.

Tanya: When was your first time?

Chris: Back in '96. I was a teen back then, about 14 I believe.

Tanya: You said you were popular back home. What was that like?

Chris: I had a lot of friends back in high school.

Tanya: What about your family?

Chris: I was taken away from my father at 3 years old. My mother saved my life from him as he was abusive. Since then, I lived a happy life.

Tanya: That's terrible, having a father like that. Were you ever bullied?

Chris: No. Like I said, I was quite popular with the girls, although there are times where fights break out and I try to break it up, which resulted in me getting shot after school.

Tanya's eyes widened at what he just said.

Tanya: Where were you shot?

Chris' tears were falling his eyes at the memory.

Chris: I was shot four times... one in the back of my leg, two in the back, and one in the groin...

Tanya got up. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Tanya: You were... shot there?

Chris: Yes.

Tanya was shocked. How was he able to give a woman pleasure after getting shot there? Chris cried at the thought of his manhood blown to pieces by a group of punks with guns.

Tanya laid back down.

Tanya: I'm so sorry. How is it you were able to give Kitana and Jade great pleasures? I know you've been wondering the same thing.

Chris: I had surgery that weekend. Most of it was replaced.

Tanya looked down at his groin. It looked the same but she noticed that it had no testicular parts. If he were to be hit there, he would not feel pain. Tanya had one more question.

Tanya: The seed you spilled inside me. How did you have a daughter?

Chris: We adopted. I told my wife of what happened.

Tanya: You're unable to impregnate?

Chris: Exactly.

Tanya: What kind of seed do you have?

Chris: Same as I had, but lacking the ability to conceive.

Tanya: Meaning I cannot get pregnant?

Chris: Correct.

Tanya: My body will remain the same. Anyway, I'm really sorry about what happened. So what about your role in the military?

Chris: I joined the Homefront Warriors, which was a military conglomerate created by many military and law enforcement agencies in the United States. Our purpose was to protect our country the same ways as our U.S Army and others, bu we do more than that. We eliminate America's enemies, rescue hostages, perform sting operations on drugs and prostitution, espionage as well as providing food, medical assistance and shelter, much like Sonya's Special Forces. I work with Sonya to bring Kano to justice. We did it long ago at the Mortal Kombat tournament, but he escaped, and until today, I found him, assaulting you and was about to rape you. I was so happy to bring that piece of shit to justice again.

Tanya: What if he escapes again?

Chris: Don't worry. That's where the fun is. I won't hesitate to do it again.

Tanya: You always know how to keep a woman safe.

They cuddle again.

Chris: What about you, Tanya? What is so special about a beautiful woman like you?

Tanya: Remember when Shao Kahn took over my realm and merged it with Outworld? I lived a happy life just like you, but unlike you, I wasn't very popular. Children wouldn't allow me to play with them when I was young. I was always bullied. But the main reason why I was so much like a lost cause was because of Kitana. She was much more popular than me. I always thought that one day that would be me, but I would never be like Kitana. I always thought of her as spoiled. I hated her, but even then, I couldn't bring myself to kill her and take her place the same way Mileena tried to do. And then there's Jade. Her best friend/bodyguard. I hated her as well, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her too. Then, Shinnok arrived. He cursed me, forced me to worship him and betray my home. Like I said before, I long to be relieved of this curse. Finally, you came around and rescued me. I could never think of any way to thank you.

Chris: Do you still hate Kitana and Jade?

Tanya: No. I thought about them everyday, but now that they revenants, it changed my way of thinking. They are doing terrible things for Shang Tsung. (Cries) I just wish that we would bring them back somehow. That's why I need your help Chris. Edenia longs for their safe return. We need to make that happen.

Chris held Tanya close.

Chris: We will find a way, Tanya. Of this I am certain.

And with that, they locked lips again throughout the night.


	9. Chapter 8: Another Night with Tanya

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 8: Another Night With Tanya

Chris and Tanya returned to Edenia to meet with Sindel.

Sindel: Tanya! Welcome back, my dear.

Tanya: It's been a while, your highness.

Sindel: I take it Chris convinced you to return here.

Tanya: I'm concerned about how we're going to deal with Shang Tsung.

Sindel: I'm afraid tonight is no good, but we will commence our plans in the morning. In the meantime, you and Chris find a room for tonight.

Tanya: I want to be with him tonight.

Sindel: Oh? Is this there a love interest between you two?

Tanya: There is. He rescued me form Kano.

Sindel: Kano? That Black Dragon scum?

Tanya: Yes. He was about to rape me, but Chris stopped him.

Sindel: I knew that snake was up to something. At least you are safe. You can stay with him tonight, mainly because he knows there's something special about you. Can you help him discover it?

Tanya: We covered that in Outworld. He was quite popular, unlike me.

Sindel: Now, Tanya. Things have changed since Shao Kahn's defeat.

Tanya: I know.

Sindel: Sleep well, my dear. And you, Chris, I thank you for bringing Tanya back to us. In the morning, meet us at the dining hall for breakfast. We need to discuss on how to deal with Shang Tsung.

Chris: Yes, your highness. See you in the morning.

Chris and Tanya went into her chambers.

Tanya: Let me put on something more comfortable.

A few minutes later, Tanya came out in yellow strapless top and her yellow skirt. She kisses him.

Tanya: Chris, I know that what we did in Outworld, is not going to compare to tonight. This time, I want to enjoy having you inside me again.

She showed him her vagina. She wasn't wearing a bottom of some kind.

Tanya: Is there anything else a woman does to a man?

She was stroking him like she did in Outworld.

Chris: Follow my lead.

He stands up towards her. She continued stroking it gently. He placed it on her lips. She opened her mouth and slowly took it in. She then moved back and forth slowly. She then stopped.

Tanya: I like your version on me better.

She laid down and took off her skirt. He caressed her smooth thighs, then plunged his tongue in her vagina.

Tanya closed her eyes as she feels the same sensation as she felt in Outworld. He licked deeper this time, causing her to moan a little loud. He kept torturing her with his tongue.

Tanya: Chris! I'm about to explode!

She did.

Tanya: I'm ready, Chris.

He climbs on top of Tanya. This time, she's able to take to take him in. But before that, she says,

Tanya: Chris, you have any idea why I never fell in love?

Chris: No. Why?

Tanya: I was never that good with men. I only work with them to achieve my goal for great power, but they were nothing but idiots. Before Kano tried to rape me, he offered me a deal: Join Shang Tsung or die. I want nothing to do with him or that soul-stealing bastard! But because he has Kitana and Jade, I want to put him out of his misery, just like you do. Only then that we can free them.

Chris: Kano is in cahoots with Shang Tsung and the Red Dragon? I thought he broke out of that group.

Tanya: What do you mean? Are you saying that Kano was one of them?

Chris: As far as I know, Kano, Kabal, Tremor and a few others were part of the Red Dragon, but they were dissatisfied with the code of honor that was placed upon them and broke away to form what is now known as the Black Dragon. Unlike the Black Dragon, the Red Dragon was more disciplined, while the Black Dragon, however, as you see them, Tanya, as brutes with no compassion, no care for law, order or even honor.

Tanya: So Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon... I wonder who the Red Dragon leader is.

Chris: Your guess is as good as mine. Yet I still wonder if he is working with Shang Tsung behind the scenes.

Tanya: If he did, he doesn't anymore, thanks to you. Now, let's focus on tonight. Last time was just a taste for the real thing. Now, take me.

He slides in slowly. This time, he's taking his time with her. He start thrusting into her slowly. Unlike last time, she was ready for it. They locked lips as he went deep. He was still careful not to hurt her.

Tanya: Chris, I'm already used to this. Go hard.

He thrusts harder and deeper. Tanya wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep.

Tanya: This is so much better. Don't stop, baby!

He kissed her neck.

Tanya: Can a woman do this too?

Chris: Would you like to try?

Tanya: Yes, I would.

She climbed on top and moved her hips. She leaned her head back as his hands massaged her thighs. He rose up to hold her close.

Tanya: I don't want this to end, baby.

Chris: Neither do I.

Tanya: How am I doing?

Chris: Very good, Tanya. You can move up and down too.

He held her hips as she starts bouncing. Tanya felt more pleasure from this. She went fast. They locked lips as she rode hard. She moaned loud.

Tanya: Lay down, baby!

Her orgasm was approaching fast. She kept bouncing. She was getting close.

Tanya: I"M CUMMING! OH SHIT!

Tanya shot her load. She wondered if Chris was coming as well. He rose up and fucked her nice and hard, licking her tits. He was getting close.

Chris: I'm coming, Tanya.

Tanya kept bouncing as he finally shot his load inside her. Tanya moaned loud. She took deep breaths. She looks at him.

Tanya: That was... intense!

They both collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

Chris: You ok?

Tanya: My god, Chris. It was so much better than the last time. I can barely move.

Chris: That makes two of us.

They cuddle closely, with heir lips never leaving each other. Tanya for the first time felt real love, something she would want of in due time.


	10. Chapter 9: Skarlet

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 9: Skarlet

Chris and Tanya returned to Outworld to search for new allies. Chris remembered Tanya saying about a woman named Li Mei. They seek her out first. They traveled to Sun Do to meet her However, the Black Dragon have already taken over.

Tanya: Oh no. Don't tell me...

Kano: Hello, lovely.

Tanya: How did you...?

Kano: Escape? Simple really. You don't expect me to be imprisoned, right? And you, mate...

Kano walked up to Chris... and stabbed him in the gut.

Tanya: No! Bastard!

Tanya pushed Kano down, but gets knocked out cold from behind by Tremor. Chris tried to recover, but is losing a lot of blood.

Kano: Sorry, love, but even a bitch like you pose no threat.

He sees Chris and blasted him with his laser eye, knocking him out cold.

Kano: I'll deal with you later, mate. Your lady belongs to us now. (Spits on Chris) (Evil laugh)

Tremor carries Tanya as the Black Dragon leaves the village, leaving Chris to die.

As night fell, Chris woke up in a campsite, similar to Tanya's.

Woman: You're awake.

Chris: Tanya?

Woman: No. I'm Li Mei.

Chris sees Li Mei. She is wearing her purple armor top and bottom, a purple bandana, matching gauntlets and knee-high boots.

Li Mei: You must be Chris. I saw you in my village with that woman. She was abducted by Kano and his thugs. Are you ok?

Chris: Yea. What were they doing at your village?

Li Mei: Shang Tsung sent them.

Chris: Ambush?

Li Mei: Possibly.

Chris: I have to rescue her.

Li Mei: You have a stab wound. You need to recover.

Chris did lose a lot of blood, yet he is still alive.

Chris: I must thank you for aiding me.

Li Mei: It's not necessary. I too wish to be rid of Shang Tsung.

Chris: Tanya and I were searching for new allies.

Li Mei: Count me in. I'd be happy to help.

Meanwhile at the Red Dragon headquarters, Tanya was being held on a revolving bed facing forward.

Man: Greetings, Tanya.

Tanya woke up and sees the Red Dragon leader. He is bald, wearing his battle armor, complete with a red cape with a gold dragon symbol on the back. He also had a dragon tattoo on left eye and his right eye has no pupil.

Tanya: Daegon!

Daegon: You are correct, my dear.

Tanya struggled to break free but it was no use.

Daegon: It is no use, Tanya! You are here as our soon-to-be war trophy when we conquer Earthrealm.

A man in a black trench coat appears.

Man: Grandmaster, please excuse the intrusion.

Daegon: Speak, Mavado.

Mavado: Shang Tsung has arrived.

Tanya felt her stomach tied in knots when she heard the name.

Daegon: Excellent! Are the soldiers prepared?

Mavado: Yes, sir. What of Kano?

Daegon: Dispose of him. His Black Dragon is no longer needed. And you, Tanya, Shang Tsung has a offer for you. Knowing your reputation for deceiving Edenia the way you have, you could be proven useful in our conquest of Earthrealm.

Shang Tsung appears with revenants Kitana and Jade.

Kitana: So, Tanya. I can tell that Chris got to you.

Tanya: Kitana...

Kitana: SILENCE! (Backhands Tanya) Speak when you are spoken to.

Jade: I knew you would steal my husband, you ungrateful bitch!

Tanya: I didn't...

Jade checks Tanya's vagina.

Jade: Well, Tanya. Not only are you a husband stealer, but a whore as well.

Kitana: A pity, Jade.

Tanya's eyes were tearing up.

Kitana: Aw, what's the matter, whore? Are we not giving you enough attention? You've always been a lost cause.

Shang Tsung: I'm detecting a incredible amount of jealousy from her. Most of the attention was drawn to you, princess. I have a offer to make with her. You see, Tanya, my Red Dragon subordinates could use you in our war against Earthrealm. Once we succeed, you'll earn a place among us. If you accept, we will set you free and be placed on our ranks. If you decline, however, you will risk torture by this woman.

The floor was flooded with blood but it took on a human form.

Shang Tsung: Meet Skarlet! Shao Kahn created her through sorcery from the blood of defeated warriors. If you refuse my offer, Tanya, then I'm afraid that you will be tortured by this woman, slowly. She has the ability to absorb blood during battles, increasing her strength. Now, Tanya, what will it be?

Tanya was now in a bad way. She was going to die regardless of her choice. Her heart was pounding fast. She has to make a choice now!

Tanya: NEVER, SORCERER!

Aw, shit!

Shang Tsung: So be it. Ladies, join me. I'm sure Chris is still alive to meet his fate. Skarlet, she's yours.

Shang Tsung, Kitana and Jade left.

Tanya: Skarlet, please. Think about what you're doing.

Skarlet walked close to Tanya.

Skarlet: Your blood must be so sweet.

Tanya: Skarlet, please...

Skarlet: I sense fear in your heart, Tanya. Perhaps... (She touches Tanya's vagina) a little torture down there would suffice.

Skarlet reached her hand into Tanya's pants and slides her finger in her vagina.

Tanya: Skarlet...

Skarlet fingers Tanya. She looked down and stripped her pants down.

Tanya: What are you doing?

Skarlet knelt down, placed her hands on Tanya's thighs, opens them slowly and slides her tongue inside her vagina.

Tanya closed her eyes and moaned loud as Skarlet licked deep. Her lips locked themselves on Tanya's clitoris. Tanya was being tortured... between her thighs. She thought she was going to die, but Skarlet, it seems, had other plans.

Tanya: Skarlet... I'm coming!

Tanya: shot her load. Skarlet looked at Tanya, takes out one of her ninja swords...

Tanya was scared. This is it. She's going to die...

Tanya: (Whispering) Chris...

Skarlet was about to strike, but hearing Chris' name in her breath piqued her interest. She puts her sword away.

Skarlet: Who is this "Chris" you speak of?

Chris and Li Mei continued their search for allies, but were unsuccessful.

Chris: We'll need to travel to Earthrealm to meet up with Sonya.

Kitana: I don't think so!

Kitana and Jade, along with the Red Dragon soldiers have arrived.

Jade: Chris, baby. Remember me? Your wife?

She punched Chris in the face. Li Mei went to him but Kitana kicked her down.

Kitana: Do not involve yourself, Li Mei!

Chris recovered and superkicked Kitana in the jaw. Jade tried to strike him but Chris countered by grappling her, kneeing her in the stomach, smashed his elbow, which separated her spine and then fractured her skull with his knee.

Chris: I'm sorry, Jade, but this is not the woman I married!

He blasted her in the face which knocked her out. Kitana was fighting Li Mei somewhere else. The Red Dragon soldiers just stood there like dumbasses.

Chris: Now, if any of you dicks have any sense, you leave this place immediately!

Daegon: They fight only when I say so.

Chris: Who the hell are you?

Daegon: I am Daegon of the Red Dragon, and you, Chris, will die just like your lady friend.

Chris: Tanya...

Daegon: KILL HIM!

But before they made their moves, their bodies are mutilated in so many different ways.

Chris: The hell?

Woman: Chris...

Chris: MIDNIGHT! Havik...?

Daegon: How dare you interfere, Havik? Mavado, kill them!

Chris and Havik teamed up against Mavado. Chris didn't do much fighting after seeing what Havik did to Mavado. He ate both of Mavado's arms, twisted his torso and kicked him down.

Havik looked at Chris.

Havik: An honor to join you, Chris. Midnight!

Havik and Midnight disappeared, leaving Chris confused. He then looked at Jade, who was out cold. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had assaulted her, but only because she is a revenant. Tears were falling from his eyes.

Chris: I'm so sorry...

Without realizing it, Kitana approaches.

Kitana: You assault my friend, your wife... you will pay dearly!

But before they fight, Skarlet shows up.

Skarlet: You will attack no one, Princess Kitana!

Kitana: Who are you?

Skarlet: I am Skarlet. And you, you're the one I seek.


	11. Prologue: Chaotic Conspiracy

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Prologue

Back at the realm of Chaos

Havik: Our plan is coming together nicely, Midnight.

Midnight: It is only a matter of time before Chris defeats Shang Tsung.

Havik: That sorcerer had been a thorn on our side for too long. Once he is disposed of, we will take Earthrealm by storm. You may kill Chris as you please.

Midnight: I intend to.

Havik: Chaos will reign forever!

CW2K: This is bad, very bad...


	12. Chapter 10: Tanya's Whereabouts

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 10: Tanya's Whereabouts

Chris: What do you want with me?

Skarlet: Tanya told me about you. So, you're the one who defeated my master, Shao Kahn.

Chris: He was your master?

Skarlet: Yes. Now I serve Shang Tsung.

Kitana: As do we.

Chris: Where's Tanya?

Skarlet: At the Red Dragon hideout.

Chris: Where?

Skarlet: Charred Mountain.

Chris: Why are you helping me?

Skarlet: Shang Tsung is not my master. I only serve him so I can get close to you.

Chris: I don't understand.

Kitana: You betray the sorcerer?

Skarlet: Just like you did, Kitana. (To Chris) If you wish to free Tanya, you must defeat Shang Tsung.

Chris: Send me there.

Li Mei: Wait!

Chris: Li Mei, are you alright?

Li Mei: Kitana didn't cause to much damage, but I'm good.

Chris: Come with us.

Li Mei: Who is this? And Where are we going?

Chris: Charred Mountain. Tanya is being held there.

Kitana: Chris.

Chris: Kitana, you and Jade will be free soon. I am so sorry, but...

Kitana: I will watch over her. When she comes to, I'll explain everything. Again, thank you.

Chris: Don't thank me just yet. And Jade, I'm terribly sorry. I had no choice. Forgive me.


	13. Chapter 11: Charred Mountain

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 11: Charred Mountain

Chris, Skarlet and Li Mei traveled to Charred Mountain by portal to find and rescue Tanya. They spent a few hours searching for the Red Dragon hideout, which is pretty well hidden.

Man: Looking for Tanya?

Chris turned around to see Quan Chi with Noob Saibot.

Chris: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Shang Tsung is your main target, as is mine.

Chris: Why are you at war with him?

Quan Chi: This is why.

Quan Chi shows him the amulet.

Chris: Your amulet... that's it?

Quan Chi: It is more than that. This war was about conquering Earthrealm, and you, Chris, are the prime target.

Chris: I'm the reason this whole thing started?

Quan Chi: When you defeated Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung acertained that his defeat was my fault, but he alone failed to win Earthrealm for him through Mortal Kombat. Therefore, one of us must defeat the other for the right to kombat you. I assume you plan on defeating Shang Tsung.

Chris: And rescue Tanya.

Quan Chi: She is unimportant...

Chris: What do you mean?

Quan Chi: This war started with the two of us, and by all rights, it will end with the two of us. One of us will decide to face you.

Chris: I don't believe this. I defeated the emperor just so you and Tsung can face each other. In other words, leave him to you. You just made my job a lot easier. Now excuse me.

Quan Chi: Hold. Skarlet, I believe you were sent by the emperor to kill me?

Skarlet: I intend to, once you are defeated.

The trio headed for the Red Dragon hideout. An hour later, they finally reached the hideout. When they entered, they split up to search for Tanya.

On Li Mei's side, she encountered a horrible sight. Glass tubes containing red dragon human hybrids. On Skarlet's side, she found computers containing data of human hybrids Li Mei just encountered. And on Chris' side, he found a elevator that took him to where Tanya is located. He used a computer to pinpoint her location and headed there immediately. When he got there, he found her, clothing torn up, a lot of cuts, bruises and a black eye, and appears to be unconscious. Somehow beat the hell out of her, and that someone was right behind him.

Man: Welcome!

Chris turned around and was punched in the face. When he recovered, he saw a man taking his fighting stance. He's wearing a military cap, black pants and a cybernetic heart similar to Kano's. He also has red eyes.

Chris: Who are you?

Man: My name is Hsu Hao! You are trespassing. Therefore, you must die!

Chris: Thanks for the bright red target.

Chris battles Hsu Hao. His style incorporates grappling techniques and and is deadly accurate up close. But despite that, he is ultimately defeated, but Chris wasn't finished yet. He ripped the cybernetic heart off Hsu Hao's chest. Then, he smashes it on his head, killing him instantly.

Chris went to Tanya and unlocked the shackles from her wrists and ankles. She fell to the floor. Chris picked her up and checked her neck. Luckily, she has a pulse. He carried her on the way out but he has to search for Li Mei and Skarlet. Unfortunately, he sees Daegon with Skarlet and Li Mei both beaten to death just like Tanya.

Daegon: Well, Chris, you certainly have a way with women, do you?

He tossed both girls on each side of him. Chris placed Tanya down.

Daegon: Now that you are here, I have a test for you.

Glasses shatter from the tubes and the red dragon human hybrids awoke and jumped into action.

Daegon: There are my human hybrids turned dragons. Let's see if you can stand a chance against them. Don't worry about the girls. They will be taken care of.

Daegon took Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya away. Chris is left to face these monstrosities... alone.

The battle began. These dragon spit corrosive acid just like Reptile. Chris dodges the best he could while he downed most of them quickly. One of the spat acid hit Chris on the right side of his torso. One hybrid leapt toward Chris, only to be beheaded.

Chris: What now?

He sees a woman with a sword as her weapon. She is dressed in a white tunic, white pants, and a white round hat of some kind similar to Raiden.

Woman: Let me help you.

Chris: Who are you?

Woman: I am Ashrah. Why are you here?

Chris: To rescue a friend of mine, who is now gone.

Ashrah: I fear Daegon has taken them to the Netherrealm.

Chris: How do you know that?

Ashrah: I overheard him speaking to Quan Chi, my old master.

Chris: You served him?

Ashrah: Until I escaped from that realm. If you wish to free your friends, you will need to take this portal to the Netherrealm.

Ashrah points to the location of the portal. He saw a huge red dragon guarding the portal. Chris' heart jumped when the dragon spoke.

Dragon: You are not Daegon. Who are you, trespasser?

Chris: I am Chris from Earthrealm.

Dragon: The one that defeated Shao Kahn? I have heard much about you. I am Caro. What is your purpose here?

Chris: My friends, Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya, were abducted by Daegon.

Caro: Daegon... I should've known.

Chris: What do you mean?

Caro: Daegon, Like Tanya, is from Edenia. Long ago, he and his brother, Taven, were in a slumber until it was time to awaken them and prepare them for a quest for the realms. The purpose of this quest is to defeat a firespawn named Blaze. I mistakenly took it as a signal to awaken Daegon but it was too soon. Daegon is unbalanced! He was outraged that he had been manipulated by his parents, Argus and Delia, in order to learn the true purpose of the quest. He killed them both!

Chris was taking all this in.

Chris: You blame yourself for their deaths by his hand?

Caro: Indeed. You seek out to stop Daegon and rescue your friends?

Chris: That is my new mission. I must use this portal to the Netherrealm.

Caro: I wish you luck on your mission, Chris. Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you.

Chris bowed to Caro in a show of respect. He steps into the portal to the Netherrealm.


	14. Chapter 12: Welcome to Hell

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 12: Welcome to Hell

Chris arrived in the Netherrealm for the first time. Already his heart was pounding quickly, but he braced himself. As he journeyed, he found a palace. Most likely the girls will be there. his reminds him of Super Mario Bros. back in the day. Mario was always rescuing the princess in a good number of games he appeared in. Chris could feel his pain as he now knows how Mario feels when he has to rescue the princess every single time. Now Chris is starting to feel the same way, except he has to rescue 3 instead of one. Just a typical rescue mission, but it was one he finds himself taking part of.

On his way there, he was encountered by an oni, pink skin with a dagger on his shoulder. It also has some kind of mask on and its right arm is a iron club and its covered with flying insects.

Chris: What the...?

Oni: Welcome to hell!

Chris fought this oni, known as Drahmin. Despite the fact that Drahmin is covered with flying insects, Chris managed to defeat him. Him and D'Vorah must know each other.

Chris: You seriously need a bath! Ugh.

Chris continued walking and finally made his way to the palace. His heart continues to race as he enters. He looks around and finds that this is indeed the spire of the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Suddenly, he finds himself surrounded by guards armed with ungodly weapons like axes and swords. Seems like he's in for a fight. Welcome to Hell indeed.

As the battle began, Chris tried to dodge attacks while countering with his own. He tried to be as careful as he can not to get sliced up like a cold cut sub from Subway. He downed every single one of them, without a scratch no less.

Voice: Impressive.

Chris caught the source of the voice. It was indeed he fallen Elder God himself, Shinnok in his Wrathful outfit.

Chris: Shinnok!

Shinnok: My reputation perceives me.

Chris: Indeed, it does.

Shinnok: You are here for the girls, are you not?

Chris: Yes.

Shinnok: Is that your only purpose?

Chris: There was a warrior named Daegon. He abducted the girls from Outworld and came here.

Shinnok: You are mistaken, I'm afraid.

Chris: What? Unbelievable. If he's not here, then where is he?

Shinnok: I sense he has returned to Outworld with the girls. I will send you there immediately. I must apologize for the inconvenience.

Shinnok sent Chris back to Outworld. Little did he know is Daegon is in fact in the Netherrealm! Son of a bitch!

Daegon: Fool!

Shinnok: He believed that you have returned to Outworld. Imbecile!

Daegon: I told you he was a problem. Shall I kill the girls?

Shinnok: Not yet. We're going to have a little fun with him. Let us see if he can figure out that he was tricked. Make him think that you murdered the girls, thus shattering his spirit. Eventually, this mental insecurity will be our advantage, then we destroy him.


	15. Chapter 13: I wasn't Strong Enough

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 13: I Wasn't Strong Enough

Chris was brought back to Outworld by Shinnok. He contemplated over what Shinnok told him. Then he thought 'What if?' What if he was lied to just to keep him away from the girls? The thought made him sick. He now realizes that he was deceived. He tried to move but his body would not cooperate. He fell on his knees. He looked down at the ground. He was tearing up. He felt that he had failed at saving Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya. Even worse, he failed to save Kitana, and his wife, Jade. He had been made a fool. He also failed to hear footsteps toward him from behind.

Voice: So this is our savior?

Chris got up hearing the voice. As he turned around, it got even worse! It was the revenants, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and their new addition, Mavado! Liu Kang launched a fireball that sent Chris flying.

Liu Kang: Some champion you are...

Kung Lao picks him up and socked him in the stomach, then chopped the back of his neck, knocking him down again. he revenants were relentless in beating him lifeless.

Kitana was caring for Jade's injuries, alongside her is Queen Sindel herself. Suddenly, Sindel heard a ruckus. She looked in disgust and horror as the revenants continue to punish Chris. She had enough as she used her loud scream to push them off. They retreated, leaving Chris on the ground, almost dead...

Sindel went to him and tears were falling from her eyes at the sight of him. His entire body was destroyed, cuts, bruises as well as a substantial loss of blood. Kitana and Jade looked down at him. He was finished...

Sindel got in contact with Sonya in Earthrealm.

At the Special Forces base in Earthrealm...

Sindel: Sonya...

Sonya: Your highness! What's going on? We've been trying to get in contact with Chris for a while...

Sindel: I have some grave news... it's Chris.

Sonya: What happened?

Sindel: The revenants have got him worse for wear.

Sindel showed her of Chris' condition.

Sonya: My god.

Sonya teared up as well.

Sonya: Is he...?

Kitana: This is Kitana. He has a pulse, but it looks really bad. He will recover.

Sonya: Thank god. How are you and Jade?

Jade: We are okay. After seeing Chris like this, I am betting that Shang Tsung had something to do with this.

Sonya: I agree. We need to take him out!

Sindel: Come to Outworld, Miss Blade. We need to take out the sorcerer now!

Kitana: Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya are still missing. My best guess would be the Netherrealm.

Jade: Tanya...

Sonya: What's wrong, Jade?

Jade: She was my best friend long before I met Kitana.

Kitana: Tanya was never quite popular back in Edenia, all because of me.

Sonya: Why?

Kitana: I'm the Princess, Sonya. She was just on the outside looking in.

Jade: My hatred for her was because of her betrayal. Shinnok corrupted her, stole her away from us. Now that I think about it...

Sonya: Jade?

Jade: SHINNOK! He did it again! He stole her from us again, only this time with Skarlet and Li Mei!

Sonya: Who is this Skarlet you keep talking?

Kitana: Skarlet was the last resort of Shao Kahn's creations. During the Outworld invasion, his forces were failing. Even though he relies on his forces, he most likely relies more of his forces he himself created. I don't know what Skarlet's purpose is since Kahn's defeat at Chris' hands. Li Mei, on the other hand, was a villager whose town was under siege by Kano's Black Dragon, right he took Tanya away. Chris, Skarlet and Li Mei went into this place called Charred Mountain to rescue her, but then all three girls were abducted right under Chris' nose! There's only one person from our realm responsible: Daegon.

Chris: Sonya, this is Chris.

Sonya: CHRIS! Thank god, you're ok.

Chris: To further inform you of this situation, Daegon is the leader of this group called the Red Dragon.

Sonya's eyes widened.

Sonya: No!

Chris: Kano was one of them, but he, Kabal, Tremor and others broke away to form the Black Dragon. The Red Dragon are more disciplined, or so I thought.

Sonya: I'm heading to Outworld. Stay with Kitana and them. I'll be there shortly.


	16. Chapter 14: Strength in Numbers

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 14: Strength in Numbers

As Sonya was on her way to Outworld, Kitana, Sindel and Jade were accelerate Chris' recovery.

Chris: Jade...

Jade: I know, baby. I know you had to attack me. I would've killed you. (Cries)

Jade laid her head on Chris' chest. They kissed.

Jade: No matter what, I still love you.

Chris: I love you too, Jade.

Jade: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Jade: Me and Kitana...we did something terrible to Tanya. We called her a whore, because I thought she stole you from me, and I thought you lost me forever after what that vile sorcerer did to us. I know you and Tanya fell in love because you fell into deep depression after losing me. But Chris, we haven't had a date yet. We had sex once.

Kitana: Please understand, Chris. Liu Kang was somewhat my love interest, but when he turned into a revenant like us, that love interest was gone.

Sindel: He also made me feel loved again after so long since your father died.

Jade: So you see, Chris, there is strength in numbers.

Jade straddles him as she continues.

Jade: Don't feel guilty just because you think you failed. We will get Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya back.

Jade kissed him while his hands roamed her thighs.

Jade: You always know where to touch me, do you?

Chris: I am quite a charmer. :)

Jade felt his erection between her thighs. Kitana noticed it too.

Jade: You may have been beaten up badly, but... your penis still works. ;)

Jade made her way down and slit his member into her mouth. Sindel was watching in delight. Kitana kisses him.

Kitana: So, did you enjoy my mother, baby?

Sindel: He stayed the night with me. It was so wonderful.

Kitana: Enjoy your blowjob, baby. Because once we defeat Shang Tsung and be set free, me and the girls will have a slumber party, and you are the only man invited.

Kitana kissed him some more as Jade continued giving Chris a amazing blowjob. Kitana facesits him.

Kitana: Have a taste. Let your tongue work its magic.

Chris licked deep into Kitana's vagina, giving her the same pleasure as he did with Tanya. She moaned loud. His hands were on her thighs as he licked deep. Little did Chris know is that Jade took his member in her vagina and started bouncing. She massaged Kitana's breasts as she rode hard.

Kitana: Ride him good, baby. This is just a taste of what we have in store for you, my sweet Chris.

Jade moaned loud as she moved her hips, taking him deeper. Kitana's orgasm was coming fast. She got up and shot her love juice. Chris sat up and held Jade close as she rode some more. He got on top of her.

Jade: Yes, baby. Give it to me.

He slid in and fucked her deep. She felt so much better having him inside her for the first time since her death. Even as a revenant, he would still love her. He feels his seed ready to shoot. Jade kept him deep as he shot his seed into her.

Chris: I love you Jade.

Jade: I love you, too, baby. You do realize we just had sex in front of the queen and my best friend?

Sindel: Jade, we know you love him, but we wanted to see how he does with you. You're beautiful, Jade. Kitana's bodyguard and our top general. You got nothing to be ashamed about.

Kitana: Seeing my best friend making love to her man is a rare sight, but it was so nice to see it. But Chris, remember what I said. The girls and I will have a nice slumber party in Edenia, and you are the only man to join us.

Jade: I guarantee you'll have a lot of fun with us.

Sindel: For now, we have a job to do, girls.

Chris: Yes, and Sonya should be here soon.


	17. Chapter 15: Justice Served

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 15: Justice Served

Sonya: Sorry, I'm late.

Sindel: It is ok, dear Sonya.

Sonya: Chris... are you alright.?

Chris: I'll be fine.

Sonya: Ladies, thank you for helping him.

Sindel: He is healing slowly.

Sonya: Chris, we need you to come with us. We will find Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya. Do you happen to know where they are?

Chris: Last I remember was they are in the Netherrealm.

Sindel: Then that is where we will go to save them.

Sonya: Brace yourselves, ladies. This will be one hell of a ride!

Jade: We are ready!

Sonya: Then let's go!

Chris and the girls traveled to the Netherrealm to find Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya. Chris led them to the same palace he was at. This time, Shinnok wasn't there, but his main directive is to rescue the girls. They traveled floor by floor until they entered Shinnok's throne room.

Chris: There they are! TANYA!

The three girls woke up after what seems like days. Tanya sees him with Sonya and the girls.

Tanya: CHRIS!

Chris went to Tanya while Sonya and Sindel to Skarlet. Kitana and Jade went to Li Mei. They each freed all three of them. Tanya hugged Chris close.

Tanya: I'm so happy to see you. (Cries)

Chris: You're safe now, Tanya.

Kitana and Jade went Chris and Tanya.

Jade: Are you ok?

Tanya: I will be.

Kitana: We're really sorry about earlier. We know you care about Chris.

Tanya: We can talk about later. Let's get out of here.

Sonya: Gather round!

Sonya activates the portal and all of them returned to Outworld. The rescue mission went off without incident, exactly what Chris wanted.

Tanya: Finally!

Chris: You ladies all right?

Skarlet: Chris... I can't thank you enough.

Chris: There's no need, Skarlet.

Sonya: Chris I need you to come with me back to Earthrealm. Sindel will take the girls back to Edenia for recovery. It's time to put an end to Shang Tsung.

Daegon: I don't think so.

Chris: DAEGON!

Daegon: I knew you were successful in rescuing the girls. But you will not go near Shang Tsung.

Chris: Oh really?

Kano: Hello, my lovely.

Sonya turned around.

Sonya: YOU!

Kano: Did ya miss me?

Sonya: I miss putting my foot in your ass! You won't escape this time.

Kano: Escape? And miss all the fun?

Sonya: This won't be fun.

Chris fought Deagon while Sonya battles her long time nemesis. Chris was still hurting after the beating he took from the revenants. Daegon tried to take advantage of this, but Chris countered. He laid down a series of punches, elbows, kicks, roundhouses, sweeps and more. Sonya used her famous Leg Grab where she uses her legs to throw the enemy on the opposite side. Kano tried to slice Sonya but get knocked by Daegon who was sent flying by Chris' uppercut.

Sonya: You're coming with me... in chains. You too, Daegon!

Kano and Daegon are now in custody as Chris and Sonya returned to Earthrealm.

Sonya: Feeling good, Chris?

Chris: Oh, yeah! Justice never felt so good.


	18. Chapter 16: Sorcerer's Struggle

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 16: Sorcerers Struggle

Meanwhile somewhere in Outworld, Shang Tsung grew frustrated that the Red Dragon had failed to kill Chris. It was time. He traveled to the Netherrealm to find Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Looking for me?

Shang Tsung: It seems our allies have deserted us. This is somehow your fault!

Quan Chi: Your obsession with power and revenge led you here, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Chris' meddling led us here, and it is here that I will finish you! You will pay with your life!

Quan Chi: I haven't a life to give, you fool...

So they now battle each other. The sorcerers start by blocking and countering. Projectiles were thrown all over the place. It seemed like a epic battle for what seemed like hours, but Quan Chi got the upper hand and defeated Tsung.

Quan Chi: You have grown weak, Tsung. Now die!

Quan Chi sliced Tsung's legs off by the knees, then decapitates him.

Back in Edenia, Kitana and Jade screamed as their revenance has been removed.

Kitana: Jade?

Jade: What happened?

Kitana: Our revenance is gone.

Jade smiled.

Jade: We're back!

Quan Chi travels to Earthrealm. His chance encounter with Chris will be under way.


	19. Chapter 17: Chance Encounter

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 17: Chance Encounter

Quan Chi arrived in Earthrealm to face Chris. Him and Sonya had just put Kano and Daegon into custody and is brought in for questioning.

Sonya: I'll take it from here, Chris. Thank you.

Chris went outside, feeling good that he is back home but he also thought about the girls. He wondered how they were since the kidnapping.

Quan Chi: I have found you, Chris.

Chris: Quan Chi. I'd ask you why you're here but I think I know already.

Quan Chi: yes. Now prepare yourself!

Chris faces the sorcerer. Quan Chi's magic gave him the advantage early on. Chris tried to shake the cobwebs off. Suddenly, Chris was stabbed from behind. Quan Chi laughed as Chris fell to the ground.

Quan Chi: Soon, you will be mine to control. You will help conquer Earthrealm for Shinnok.

Chris knew it was too late to resist. Quan Chi cheated! He wanted to fight Chris so he can use him as a weapon of mass destruction. Chris was slipping away, his strength diminishing.

Chris: (Weakly) Never... sorcerer...

Chris fell... dead. Quan Chi telelported him to his fortress in the Netherrealm. There, he created a revenant version of Chris...

CW2K: Sorry this was another short chapter. Quan Chi now has Chris as a revenant. In the next chapter, Something big is going down...


	20. Chapter 18: Chaos War

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 18: Chaos War

In Edenia, Sindel and the girls celebrated Kitana and Jade's freedom of their revenance. However, Sonya contacts Sindel.

Sindel: Greeting, Sonya.

Sonya: Your highness... (Cries)

Sindel: Sonya, is everything alright?

Sonya: I found blood outside the HQ. It's Chris'.

Sindel was stunned by the terrible news.

Sindel: Who did this?

Sonya: I don't know. I was interrogating Kano and Daegon...

Sindel had no words. She looked at the girls. If Sindel broke the news to them, it could crush them, especially Jade and Tanya. This news hit Sindel so hard she collapsed. Kitana noticed this and rushed to her.

Kitana: MOTHER!

The others followed.

Sonya: Your highness, are you there?

Kitana: Sonya, this is Kitana.

Sonya: Is your mother ok?

Kitana: She fainted. What's going on?

Sonya: Have the girls gather around you, Kitana. I have some terrible news.

Kitana didn't like the sound of it.

Kitana: Ladies...

They gathered around her.

Kitana: Go ahead, Sonya.

Sonya: Ladies, I was interrogating Kano and Daegon, and when they were put away, I walked outside to meet Chris. There was blood on the street...

Tanya: Whose is it?

Sonya: Chris'...

Jade was hit hard when Sonya revealed Chris' sudden death. It seemed that the tables have turned. Her and Kitana were revenants. Now...

Jade couldn't prevent the tears from falling. Tanya held her close. She just lost her husband just like he lost her.

Li Mei: Any idea who killed him?

Sonya: No, but whoever did this will catch hell for sure!

Skarlet: Quan Chi...

The others looked a Skarlet.

Tanya: Skarlet, something tells me you know who killed Chris.

Skarlet: When Shao Kahn created me, it was to watch over Quan Chi for any sign of betrayal. If he betrayed the emperor, I was ordered to kill him.

Skarlet rose up.

Skarlet: He murdered Chris!

Jade: You know what this means, girls? He's a revenant! Just like Kitana and I.

Sonya: NO! Chris is a revenant?

Skarlet: I'm afraid so. Quan Chi plans on using him as a weapon of mass destruction against Earthrealm.

Jade: I am not attacking my husband!

Tanya: We have no choice, Jade. If we have to, we will force Quan Chi to reverse the spell.

Sonya: Easier said than done, Tanya.

Kitana: Not if we work together. We did work together when we rescued Skarlet, Li Mei and Tanya without incident.

Sonya: This is different, Kitana.

Sindel woke up.

Kitana: Mother, are you alright?

Sindel was tearing up after hearing Chris' death at the hands of Quan Chi.

Tanya: Sonya, Chris has saved Earthrealm, Outworld and our realm as well. Now it's our turn.

Sonya thought for a moment.

Sonya: I agree, Tanya. You, Li Mei, Skarlet, Kitana and Jade, report to Earthrealm and we will discuss strategies on how to bring Chris back.

Kitana: We will be there, Sonya.

Tanya: Let us unite, ladies.

Jade: I'm ready.

Li Mei: Let's go.

Skarlet: We will prevail.

They all looked at Sindel.

Sindel: If Quan Chi does not cooperate, then end him by all means. Defeat Chris if you must, but bring him to me. I may have a way of removing this corruption from such a gentle soul. Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you.

All 5 bowed to the queen and took the portal to Earthrealm.

When they arrived, it was nighttime. They went into the Special Forces HQ to meet with Sonya.

Sonya: Ladies, thank you for coming on such short notice. It's time we bring Chris back, but we need to approach this carefully.

Meanwhile in the realm of Chaos, Midnight received word of Chris' death by Quan Chi. She reported to Havik.

Havik: Excellent, Midnight. It is time. Have the troops ready. We go to Earthrealm. Let Chaos reign. (Evil laugh)

Back in Earthrealm, Sonya and the girls were making strategies on cleansing Chris of his corruption when a series of computer screens were jamming out of control.

Tanya: What's going on?

Sonya: The computers are malfunctioning somehow.

Havik appeared on-screen.

Havik: Hello, ladies.

Kitana: HAVIK!

Havik: Perceptive as always, Princess Kitana. Now, Sonya Blade, I received word that your hero Chris is now a revenant. What you may not know is it was all part of my plan. I struck a deal with Quan Chi. Obviously, he was successful in slaying Shang Tsung, earning him the right to face Chris. Now your precious savior is ours to control. Soon, Earthrealm will fall. Look outside! Chaos is upon you...

Lights went out. The ladies went outside. They looked in horror that the sky is now a sickening green color. Portals were opening everywhere. Sounds of screams can be heard.

Li Mei: This is bad.

Kitana: What do we do?

Tanya: There's no doubt that Havik will show himself.

Sonya: I'm sickened that Quan Chi and Havik are working together. Chris' demise was their doing all along.

Skarlet: Leave Quan Chi to me. His death is my priority.

Tanya: We will take care of Chris.

Kitana: Don't kill him. Mother needs him for the cleansing if Quan Chi doesn't cooperate.

Sonya: Let's get back inside.

Havik and Midnight have arrived, sending their Chaos troops to different parts of Earthrealm. Quan Chi arrived with Chris by his side.

Quan Chi: Our plan came into fruition, Havik.

Havik: And now Earthrealm will the true essence of chaos.

Quan Chi: Chris, find your friends and kill them.

Chris: As you command...

Many countries around Earthrealm are causing quite a stir. Military superpowers were quickly overwhelmed. Chris went on a rampage and killed many innocents under Quan Chi's command. Even his Homefront Warriors were shocked beyond belief that their commander is killing innocents, but they soon learned that he is possessed by the sorcerer.

Somewhere in the Eastern part of Earthrealm, Raiden was rejuvenating at the Jinsei Temple after Shao Kahn's defeat. He suddenly had a vision: Chris as a revenant. He also learned that Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, Tanya and Li Mei with Sonya at their side were now at war with Havik's soldiers.

Raiden: Chris is dead... and I allowed it to happen. They'll need help.

Raiden disappeared.

The girls were able to take down most of the chaos soldiers. Then Midnight appears.

Midnight: So, the 6 whores are still alive?

Midnight used her chaos blast to blow them away except Tanya.

Midnight: Tanya. The Edenian traitor. Somehow I knew you have earned Chris' heart, but he's mine now.

Tanya angrily pushed Midnight.

Tanya: It is true. I earned Chris' heart because he lost his wife, but even though she has returned, I still have love for him.

Midnight: (Evil Laugh) You think love conquers all?

Tanya: At least I am more worthy of it.

Midnight: You say that like it's a good thing.

Tanya: It's taught me one thing... compassion!

Tanya fights Midnight. Tanya was a little skeptical abut Midnight's power. She can heal herself by doing the same mutilation process as Havik, but Tanya soon recognized this and attacked. Midnight soon discovered Tanya's flexibility and was caught off-guard. Tanya took out her Kobu Jutsus and countered Midnight's attacks. She then did a flip kick with her heel smashing the back of Midnight's head. She somersaults over her while grabbing her head and bent her neck far enough to break it. Finally, Tanya leaps on Midnight in a electric chair position and performs a reverse hurricanrana, breaking her neck even more. Tanya would have been a perfect WWE Diva with her sexy moves in my opinion.

Midnight recovered and span her head around.

Midnight: (Evil laugh) Nice, Tanya, bu it's not enough.

Tanya: No, but this is...

Tanya's body glowed a pyrokinetic insignia. She tossed a purple substance called Devil's Dust on Midnight.

Tanya narrowed her eyes and shot her fireball. The result has Midnight's body disintegrating completely.

Tanya breathed a sigh of relief until Raiden showed up with reinforcements, Liu Kang, Kng Lao, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho and Jax.

Tanya: Raiden!

Raiden: Tanya, where are the others?

Tanya: Scattered throughout this area. Liu Kang... they are normal again.

Raiden: With Shang Tsung gone, their corruption was removed.

Tanya: And now Chris is under the control of Quan Chi.

Raiden: We will free him, Tanya. Let's join the others.


	21. Chapter 19: Warlord of the Apocalypse

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 19: Warlord of the Apocalypse

Raiden, Tanya and the allies of Earth and Outworld joined the ladies in defeating the rest of the chaos soldiers.

Sonya: Good to see you guys again.

Suddenly, a giant portal opens up. Havik was there to praise the man before him, the former emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn!

Havik: Praise be with you, emperor.

Shao Kahn looks at Havik.

Shao Kahn: I must thank you for bringing me here, but I have no use for you!

Havik looked in horror as Shao Kahn dove his hands into Havik's chest, then proceeded to rip Havik apart. He laughed as it was now time to take Earthrealm.

Raiden and the others find themselves surrounded my more chaos soldiers. However, before they could strike, they were easily cut down by warriors in beetle armor. The leader of the group appeared before them.

Kitana: Who are you?

Leader: I am Hotaru, commander of the Seidan Guard from the realm of Order. We received reports of Earthrealm currently being under siege by Havik and his thugs.

Raiden: We have the situation under control, Hotaru.

Hotaru: I concur, Raiden. Earthrealm is littered with them. Most of my officers are in different parts of this realm eradicating the soldiers now. We also got word that a Earthrealmer named Chris has fallen victim to Quan Chi.

Jade: Unfortunately, yes.

Hotaru: How do you plan to revive him to normalcy?

Raiden: We will make Quan Chi cooperate.

Hotaru: In the meantime, we will take care of the chaos soldiers as we have done for years.

Raiden: Thank you, Hotaru.

Hotaru and the Guards begin traversing the realm to eliminate the remaining chaos soldiers.

Shao Kahn: RAIDEN!

Raiden looks back and sees Shao Kahn standing on top of the building on the opposite side of the street.

Raiden: Can't be.

Shao Kahn: It is, Raiden. With Chris out of the way, it's just you and me.

Raiden: Leave now!

The heroes left. The sky was no longer green, just changed to red.

As they escaped, they see Chris looking away.

Jade: Chris!

He turned around and sees his former allies. Jade carefully walked toward him.

Jade: It's me, sweetheart. Your wife.

Quan Chi: He is mine, Jade!

Johnny Cage: That's just wrong.

Jade: You killed him and corrupted him to do your bidding.

Quan Chi: Chris, kill her and the others.

Tanya: I don't think so.

Quan Chi: You intend to stop him. He was one of your deadliest warriors.

Tanya: One that saved me from Kano. Now it's turn to save him.

Quan Chi: You are welcome to try.

Skarlet: Quan Chi!

Quan Chi: Ah yes, Skarlet. Shao Kahn's last resort.

Skarlet: He taught me how to kill. And that's exactly what I will do.

Tanya: Chris, please don't do this.

Chris: DO NOT TEST ME, TANYA!

He uppercut her and sends her flying but she lands on her feet.

Chris: Challenge me at your peril!

Tanya: I intend to, but please, this is not who you are.

Chris: You know not of who I am.

Tanya: I used to know you, but if I can't reason with you, then you leave me with no choice.

Tanya had no choice but to fight Chris. During the fight, Tanya thought back to the night they made love at her chambers in Edenia. Although Chris doesn't possess any superpowers, that weakness gave her the advantage as she catches him off-guard with her cannon drill. He tried to recover but Tanya blasted him in the face.

Tanya: I'm sorry, Chris.

Quan Chi and Skarlet were fighting. Jade went to Tanya.

Jade: You didn't...

Tanya: No... I didn't want to do this. I had no choice. (Cries)

Jade: Come, Tanya. We need to take him back to the queen. I can't stand seeing him like this.

Tanya: I know. Let's go.

Tanya made a portal back to Edenia.

Meanwhile, Raiden battles Shao Kahn. The emperor gained the upper hand as he threw Raiden across the rooftop.

Skarlet managed to defeat Quan Chi and slew him. She knows Shao Kahn has returned, but she made up her mind that she would never serve him again. Her purpose is done. She traveled to Edenia.


	22. Chapter 20: The Cleansing Ritual

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 20: The Cleansing Ritual

In Edenia, Jade and Tanya took Chris to Queen Sindel.

Jade: My queen, we have Chris.

Sindel: This sweet soul...

Jade: Are you ok?

Sindel: I need to be alone with him. I will work my magic the best I can.

Tanya: Shao Kahn has returned. Havik remade him.

Sindel: The emperor returns?

Jade: He is fighting Raiden now.

Sindel: Wait outside, girls. This will not take long.

Tanya: We need to hurry. If Raiden is defeated, Earthrealm will fall for sure.

Jade: As soon as Chris is back to normal, we will return and finish this.

Sindel lays Chris down on her bed and performs her alchemy. Purple substances were surrounding Chris' body. She speaks in a ancient Edenian language. Once she was finished, the substance glowed bright for a few moments. After that, to Sindel's surprise, Chris' corruption was successfully removed. A few moments later, he woke up, looking at his hands, he was back to normal.

Sindel: Welcome back, my dear.

Chris: Your highness... what... happened?

Sindel: You were a revenant.

Chris suddenly realized what he had done. He looked at his hands again. He took many innocent lives.

Chris: What have I done?

He began crying.

Sindel held him close. Tanya and Jade returned, seeing Chris back to normal. Jade sat next to him.

Jade: Chris?

Chris: Jade... I'm so sorry...

Tanya: How are you feeling, Chris?

Chris: Tanya...

He took both Jade's and Tanya's hand.

Chris: It was my fault... the lives I took under Quan Chi was my fault... I lost to him because he cheated.

Tanya: He's a sorcerer, Chris. He stole you from us just like Jade was stolen from you. You now know how they feel. You killed those people because Quan Chi takes sadistic pleasures in using his pawns to do his dirty work. Even me. When I was under Shinnok's influence, I did the same thing. Now you are yourself again. Earthrealm could your help.

Jade: Shao Kahn made his return thanks to Havik.

Chris: Terrific.

Sindel: Ladies, it's time to finish this. Shao Kahn must be stopped.

Tanya: One thing you need to know, we fought because you were too far gone.

Chris landed his hand on Tanya's thigh.

Tanya: You still have your charm, I see.

Chris: It never left.

Jade: Come, Chris. We must return.


	23. Chapter 21: DEFCON 6

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 21: DEFCON 6

Chris, jade and Tanya returned to Earthrealm. Kitana, Li Mei and Skarlet approaches.

Jade: Kitana, what happened to our allies?

Kitana: Shao Kahn's henchmen abducted them and took them to Outworld.

Great. More kidnappings.

Chris: We have to head there immediately.

Skarlet: Chris?

Chris: Skarlet.

Skarlet: Quan Chi is dead. He will not corrupt anyone anymore.

Chris: Killing him was your purpose. What will you do now?

Skarlet: My new purpose is to protect you and those sexy ladies.

Skarlet kissed him.

Tanya: Jade? I think Skarlet is making moves on your husband.

Jade: We had all our way with him, but I think Skarlet can use some action as well.

Tanya: I think so too. For now, though, we head to Ourworld.

They traveled to Outworld. It seems like the war is now taking place here. Many Tarkatans surround them.

Chris: Terrific.

Jade: Now what?

Li Mei: Last living deed?

Tanya: I have a idea. Get down!

Everyone got down as Tanya spreads her Devil's Dust around. The tarkatans were caught by it. Tanya jumped, span around with lightning fast speed and sends out fireballs everywhere, burning the beasts to dust. Tanya lands on her feet and got that dirt off her shoulders.

Tanya: No sweat.

Everyone rose.

Chris: DAMN!

Tanya: I know you're impressed. ;)

They found Shao Kahn's fortress, heavily guarded by Shokans, Tarkatans and Kahn's soldiers. Chris was looking through his binoculars.

Jade: This is bad.

Kitana: Our allies must be in the fortress somewhere.

Tanya: If we're going to rescue them, we need to take care of them.

Chris: That reminds me.

Chris gets into contact with Sonya.

Chris: Sonya...Sonya! Fuck!

Li Mei: She must be captured as well.

Chris: Hold up.

Chris tries to get in contact with the Homefront Warriors. The Colonel receives the signal and speaks.

Colonel: This is the colonel of the Homefront Warriors. Who am I speaking to?

Chris: Colonel, it's me.

Colonel: Chris? You're back to normal! How is that possible?

Chris: It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I am located in Outworld with my female allies. I'm requesting backup.

Colonel: What's the situation?

Chris: Our allies were kidnapped inside Shao Kahn's fortress. Yea, the emperor returned. However, the fortress is heavily guarded with Tarkatans, Shokans and Kahn's guards.

Colonel: I believe some serious firepower is in order.

Chris: That's why I'm in contact, Colonel.

Colonel: We have already sent the troops to your area now. We also called in DEFCON 6.

Chris: DEFCON 6?

Colonel: An airstrike?

Chris: What do we need a airstrike for?

Colonel: To bomb the place.

Chris: WHAT?

Colonel: The military superpowers are not taking any chances with Shao Kahn. Many of our fighter jets have just taken off to commence the strike. They're carrying a series of tactical nuclear bombs!

Chris: Wait a damn minute! Nuclear bombs? Are you fucking kidding me?

Colonel: The Secretary of State has ordered this strike!

Chris: Colonel, there are civilians that live here. This strike could not kill Khan's army, but them as well! Tell him to call off the strike!

Colonel: It's out of my hands, Chris! Have your allies out of there before the strike!

Chris: But...

Colonel: You have your orders, Chris! Good luck.

Chris shuts off his comm.

Chris: We're fucked...

Tanya: What's wrong?

Chris: That was the colonel of the Homefront Warriors. We'll have firepower shortly, but now we've become expendable.

Li Mei: What does that mean?

Chris: Not only Kahn's amry will die, but us too, by a nuclear strike.

Kitana: Nuclear strike?

Chris: I'm afraid so.

Chris held all of them close to him.

Chris: It's time we put a end to this. I deem you... the Ladies of War. Are you ready?

Kitana: Ready, sir!

Li Mei: It's a go-er!

Chris: That's Kano's line.

Li Mei: Damn it.

Chris: Alright. let's get our friends back!


	24. Chapter 22: Ladies of War

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 22: Ladies of War

Chris and the girls approach the fortress.

Kitana: Jade, Skarlet and I will enter from the other side. We're more suitable with stealth.

Chris: Good thinking. Be careful.

Kitana, Jade and Skarlet have entered the fortress.

Chris: Li Mei, Tanya, you're with me. Our allies are somewhere inside.

Chris, Li Mei and Tanya infiltrated the fortress, eliminating Kahn's guards with stealth.

Skarlet, Jade and Kitana found a hallway with a prison cell

Kitana: There they are.

Jade: We need a key.

Jade spots the guard with the key.

Jade: Watch this.

Jade snuck toward the guard. She threw her Glaive at the wall, distracting him. As the guard found it on the wall, Jade smashed him in the groin with her staff, then took the keys.

Kitana: Showoff.

Jade: Don't be hatin'.

Jade unlocked the cell and all their allies have woken up, realizing they've been freed.

Sonya: Thank you, Jade.

Jade: Thank me later. Chris brought us here to free you and get you out of here. According to him, his Homefront Warriors have issued a nuclear strike within 2 hours, right here.

Sonya looked in shock.

Kitana: We'll explain later. Let's go.

The girls and the allies were on their way out of the fortress, but they were ambushed by the Tarkatans and the Shokans.

Johnny Cage: Looks like we're in for a fight.

Kung Lao: You think?

Sonya: Let's do this!

A huge battle began. The heroes took on the Shokans and the Tarkatans.

Meanwhile, Chris, Li Mei and Tanya have entered a map room.

Tanya: This is Reiko's War Room.

Chris: How can you tell?

Tanya: Look at the maps. They're everywhere.

Chris: Amazing.

Voice: Amazing, indeed.

Tanya: Reiko!

Reiko: My dear Tanya. I had no idea you had company. But I do not know you.

Chris: Quite a map room you have here, Reiko.

Reiko: I know you are here to rescue your friends, but they are to be executed soon.

Tanya: Where?

Reiko: You would ask me of their cell? Your personality has changed the last time we met.

Tanya: Times have changed.

Reiko: Indeed, but no matter. For this betrayal to us, Tanya, I'm afraid I must kill you.

Chris: I don't think so...

Reiko threw death stars at Chris, which hit him in the chest.

Tanya: Chris!

Reiko: Do not tamper with affairs you know little of!

Tanya: Leave my friends out of this. It's you and me!

Reiko: As you wish.

Tanya battles Reiko, the general of Shao Kahn's armies. Li Mei took Chris out of the map room and removed the death stars from his chest.

Li Mei: Are you ok?

Chris: Damn! That hurt. I'll be alright.

Li Mei: We need to help Tanya.

Chris: She can handle herself. She did well with Midnight.

Li Mei: True.

Reiko went flying through a wall. Tanya came out and stomped on his chest.

Tanya: Now, Reiko. Tell me where our friends are.

Chris' comm was activated.

Chris: Sonya?

Sonya: Welcome back, Chris. Jade, Kitana and Skarlet have freed us and are looking for you now.

Chris: We are on our way to you. Where are you?

Chris' comm shuts off.

Sonya: Chris.

Sonya and Chris hugged.

Chris: You guys ok?

Liu Kang: We are grateful you sent the girls to get us out of here.

Chris: My pleasure, Shaolin. Let's move. There's not much time.

They quickly exited the palace. Chris created a portal to Earthrealm.

Chris: Ladies, it's time for you to shine. Shao Kahn is inside his throne room. Take care of him and end this.

Jade walked up to Chris.

Jade: Chris? Thank you. We will prevail.

She kisses him.

Chris: Be careful. I love you.

Jade: I love you, too.

Chris and his allies took the portal to Earthrealm. Now it's up to the girls.

Tanya: It's time.

Jade: What better time than now?

The ladies returned to the fortress to seek out the emperor. Moments later, they were ambushed by the Tarkatans.

Jade: Again?

Li Mei: Will they ever learn?

Kitana; Apparently not.

They fight the Tarkatans. While most of them were taken, one of them caught Tanya by surprise.

Tanya: Damn, you're ugly!

Before the Tarkatan could lay the finishing blow, a sai came out of nowhere, piercing through his neck from behind. Tanya kicked him off of her. She sees a woman in her magenta MKX attire.

Tanya: Mileena!

Mileena: Can I play too?

Mileena leaps into action she helps Kitana and the girls beat the living shit out of the Tarkatans.

Kitana: Mileena, where did you come from?

Mileena: I've been watching you girls for a while now.

Jade: We're here to stop your father.

Mileena: After seeing you in alliance with Earthrealm during Havik's rampage, I decided to play vigilante.

Jade: What happened to Havik?

Mileena: Shao Kahn killed him.

Tanya: That's a real load off.

Mileena: I will lead you to him. Come!

Mileena led the girls to Shao Kahn's throne room. They entered, and saw him, waiting for them.

Shao Kahn: Greetings, ladies. I knew you would arrive in time for war.

Jade: This is no war, emperor. Face us, in Mortal Kombat!

Shao Kahn: YOU WILL ALL DIE!

Considering the time left before the airstrike, they have to make quick.

The battle began. Mileena started first with her sais, Tanya and Jade teamed up to attack from the air. Shao Kahn blasted all of them away, but the girls continued the assault, turning his throne room into a battle zone.

After what appeared to be hours, and all of the projectiles, blood and even destroyed pillars, they finally defeated the emperor. Shao Kahn was about to explode.

Tanya: Let's get out of here!

The girls left the room as Shao Kahn exploded. They reached the balcony. Tanya created a portal to Earthrealm.

Jade: JUMP!

All six of them jumped into the portal. The entire fortress caused a massive explosion...


	25. Chapter 23: Today Is A New Day

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 23: Today Is A New Day

Back In Earthrealm, Chris and his allies were at the Special Forces HQ. They are currently waiting to hear from the girls. Suddenly, Sonya's comm was activated.

Jade: Sonya.

Sonya: Jade! What happened?

Jade: Shao Kahn is gone, but his entire fortress is now a crater.

Sonya: Are the others with you?

Jade: Yes, including Mileena, who joined the fight.

Tanya: This is Tanya. It's been 6 hours. What happened to the nuclear strike?

Sonya: Chris cancelled it. He got a hold of the Secretary of State and explained everything.

Jade: Is he ok?

Sonya: Much better now. I haven't paid Sindel a visit yet but I will soon.

Tanya: No need. That's great news. Meet us outside.

Sonya's comm shut off.

Sonya: They're outside waiting.

They went outside to meet them. They were walking towards them with smiles.

Sonya: Ladies! It took a lot of courage for you 6 to battle the emperor.

Kitana: If Chris could do it, so can we.

Mileena: Only better.

Sonya: Mileena, I didn't realize you ally with them.

Mileena: I discovered a new purpose. Since I was created, I always wondered if I could live as normal.

Chris: Because you joined them in battle and came out victorious, that should tell you something. What will you do now? The nuclear strike was cancelled, but Outworld needs new leadership. Since you are Shao Kahn's heir to his throne...

Mileena: I will not fail, Chris. Thank you all.

Kitana: Mileena, it's been a while since you and I met at the Flesh Pits. I see a lot of maturity coming from you. If you rule Outworld, I'm hoping the people will be safe.

Mileena: Dearest sister...

The sister hugged after their long hatred for each other has finally ended.

Jade: Tanya? I know you and I had our differences, but...

Tanya: Jade, today is a new day.

They hugged as well. Chris and the allies gave them a big round of applause. Moments later, Raiden appears.

Chris: Raiden.

Raiden: This is quite a outcome. Bitter rivalries from these four are now friends and family alike.

Chris: That's because they were successful in defeated Shao Kahn. It was their time to shine, all 6 of them, including Skarlet and Li Mei.

Raiden: Powerful women of Outworld and Edenia coming together. I think it is time to celebrate.

At night at the Wu Shi Academy, Everyone attended to honor the women of Outworld and Edenia.

Raiden: This has been a very traumatic time for us. Our savior, Chris, was slain by Quan Chi, only to be turned as a revenant. Although many innocent lives were lost at his hands, he redeemed himself Queen Sindel's ritual that cleansed him. It was he that gathered 5 women of Outworld and Edenia to aid in our cause to protect Earthrealm. They risked their lives to greater lengths to defeat Shao Kahn. Upon Chris' request, he gave us his permission to honor these women.

Raiden picked up 6 medals for the girls.

Raiden: Princess Kitana, your bravery for betraying Shao Kahn in favor of your alliance with Earthrealm has earned you a place here. Since then, you fight for your realm and all that is good.

Raiden placed the medal around Kitana's neck.

Kitana: Thank you, Raiden.

Raiden: No doubt your time with Chris here in Earthrealm has been pleasant.

She looks at him with a wink.

Raiden: Li Mei, like Kitana, you possess a strong sense of justice in your homeworld. Protector of your town of Sun Do. This new purpose will serve you well in the future.

After placing he medal around Li Mei's neck, he moves on to Tanya.

Raiden: Tanya, there were consequences for your actions after you betrayed your homeworld in favor of Shinnok, but I see a sudden change in your personality that led me to believe that you are indeed ready to fight against evil. Perhaps the corruption that plagued you for long no longer existed. Because of this, you came to Earthrealm to aid us in the destruction of Shao Kahn. I now know that like Chris, you too have redeemed yourself. You have, as a result, the respect of myself, the Shaolin order, and all of Earthrealm as well.

Tanya: Thank you, Raiden.

Raiden: I understand you went through hard times as a child, but you possess great power that guides you above and beyond the call of duty.

He walks over to Skarlet,

Raiden: Skarlet, as Shao Kahn's last resort, your mission was to discover Quan Chi's intentions and to kill him if you detected any sign of betrayal. I see you accomplished that mission, but for a different reason, for Chris.

Skarlet: Chris' protection is my new purpose.

Raiden: And with that, you are honored.

Skarlet bows to him as he approaches Jade.

Raiden: Jade, when you discovered Kitana's betrayal to Shao Kahn, you took action to join her and Earthrealm to defeat him. Edenia's high-esteemed general, and I'm very proud of, you have served both Edenia and Earthrealm well. I was saddened by your death at Shang Tsung's hand, but when he was slain by Quan Chi, you and Kitana were freed of your revenance. I heard you lost Chris to Quan Chi, but thanks to Queen Sindel, he came back with a vengeance.

Jade: He did.

Finally,after placing the medal around Jade's neck, he approaches Mileena.

Raiden: Mileena, you joined the girls to battle your father. Why you chose to do so can only be explained by your change of personality. I also heard you plan to take his throne. I only hope your rule will freedom back where Outworld can recover.

Mileena: There will be work to be done to restore it. I joined them at the last minute.

Raiden: Last minutes are usually for desperate times, Mileena, but after witnessing you and Kitana reuniting for the first time, it gives me great pleasure to award with this medal.

Mileena: Thank you, Lord Raiden.

Raiden: We are here to honor these 6 brave women. They are not of Earthrealm, but with their prosperity and dedication, they have all earned a place here. And now, let us celebrate!

Everyone gave the girls a huge round of applause as the celebration begins!


	26. Chapter 24: The Slumber Party, Pt 1

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 24: The Slumber Party, Pt. 1

After the celebration at the Academy, Mileena bid farewell to the heroes and returned to Outworld.

Raiden: Chris, you did the right thing by passing the honor to the girls.

Chris: I can't take all the credit. Just doing my job.

Raiden: And you once have done it well, despite your fall. Go home.

Chris bowed to Raiden, but before he left, Jade catches up to him.

Jade: Chris. Are you heading home?

Chris: Yes. My mission is done.

Jade: Listen, Kitana is planning something special for us. It just feels amazing that we were able to stop Shao Kahn. And you and the allies gave us such great honor. Why?

Chris: I can't take all the credit. But you ladies are awesome for what you're done. Where's Mileena?

Jade: She went back to Outworld to take Shao Kahn's throne. I hope for her sake, that her new rule there would help keep the peace.

Chris: I understand.

Jade: As I was saying, Kitana is planning something special for us, and you, Chris, are invited.

Chris: I thought that was a girls' thing.

Jade: No. It's just us, and you. Meet us in Edenia tomorrow. I promise, my love, you will not regret it.

She kissed him and held him close. It's been a while since they embraced each other. But Jade stopped.

Jade: Save your strength. You'll need it. See you later, big boy.

As Jade walked, he couldn't take his eyes off that ass.

Chris: Damn, I hate to see her go, but I love watching her leave.

Johnny Cage walked beside him.

Cage: You hittin' that?

Chris looked at Cage and walked.

Chris went home, and took a nice long shower. When he was done, he ordered pizza, ate and went to bed. He was so happy that he was finally home, though Kitana has something planned for the girls, and he is the only man invited. He cannot ascertain at the moment why, but whatever she has planned, he has t be ready for it.

CW2K: The next chapter is the last one for my new Love & War story. This part is an opening for the next part. Beware, however. The second part is lemons galore! I will take my time with this one and hopefully upload it on Thursday.


	27. Chapter 25: The Slumber Party, Pt 2

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

Chapter 25: The Slumber Party, Pt. 2

 _ **WARNING: This is a lemon chapter involving all 5 girls. Read at your own risk.**_

Chris woke up in the morning and had breakfast. Today is the day he learns what Kitana has in store in Edenia. He took a deep breath, called in a portal to Edenia and stepped in.

Chris: Here goes nothing.

When he arrived, it was daytime. He visited Queen Sindel's palace.

Sindel: Chris, you arrived!

Chris: Greetings, your highness. I came here...

Sindel: I know why you're here. Kitana has a special event tonight and you are cordially invited.

Tanya: Chris!

Chris: Tanya.

Tanya: A little early, don't you think?

Chris: I may be.

Tanya: Kitana and the others went to the spa nearby. I'm on my way there now. Care to join me?

Chris: Of course.

Chris and Tanya went to the spa to meet the girls. Except Tanya, they are naked

Tanya: Look who I found.

Jade: Chris! Come on in.

Chris: I forgot my swimming trunks.

Tanya: You don't need them, whatever they are. Don't be shy, baby.

Chris took off his pants and stepped in. Jade moved close to him.

Jade: You sleep good?

Tanya stepped in naked.

Tanya: I bet he had a dream about us last night.

Li Mei: I wonder what kind.

Kitana: So Chris. I hope you are prepared for tonight. The girls and I have invited you to join us in our slumber party.

Tanya: It's nothing too crazy.

Chris: I believe that.

Chris lays his hand on Jade's thigh.

Kitana: I know what you're thinking: Being the only guy in a girl's slumber party, but for you...

Kitana moved closer to Chris. She then looks at his cock which got real hard.

Kitana: ...it's more of a test to see if you can handle all 5 of us.

Kitana began stroking him gently.

Kitana: Jade, you know you want this.

Jade: You know I do. And baby?

Chris: Yea.

Kitana: moved away as Jade straddles him.

Jade: Get ready.

She kissed him as he massaged her breasts. Tanya watches with a smile as she takes Chris' member into her vagina. Jade moaned at the feeling of him inside her again. Kitana went behind her and whispered in her ear.

Kitana: Sweet Jade, ride him real good.

Jade kissed her and moved her hips up and down. She kissed Chris, locking lips with him. While she gives him a hot ride, Kitana whispered in Tanya's ear:

Kitana: Tanya, my darling...

She opened Tanya's legs, then kisses her.

Kitana: I'm going to taste your beautiful dark skin.

She started from her neck all the way to her body.

Kitana: Your vagina looks so good, Tanya.

Tanya: It's not the first time I felt lips and tongue there. Ask Skarlet.

Kitana: She told me. Now, it's my turn.

Jade's lips never left Chris'. She could hear Tanya moaning as Kitana locked her lips on her vagina. She moved slowly, keeping him inside her. She started bouncing. Li Mei and Skarlet were locking lips as well. Kitana continues her assault on Tanya's vagina.

Tanya: I'm coming, Kitana!

Tanya shot her load. Skarlet was doing the same to Li Mei.

Kitana: Let's see if you can do the same to me, Tanya.

Tanya did not hesitate. Kitana moaned when Tanya took her tongue deep in her. Jade bounced hard on Chris.

Chris: I'm coming.

Jade: Come inside me, baby.

Chris spilled his seed into Jade. She kissed him.

Jade: This is just the beginning, sweety. Why don't you get behind Kitana, give her ass a good one?

Chris got behind Kitana and massaged her breasts.

Kitana: I'm gonna come, Tanya.

She could feel Chris' cock going in her ass.

Kitana: Oh, Chris.

He pumped deep as she spilled herself. Tanya kisses Kitana.

Tanya: Looks like Chris is already taking your butt good.

Kitana: I know, right. Go deep, sweety. Jade, how's Skarlet and Li Mei doing?

Jade: They're enjoying themselves.

Skarlet kissed Jade.

Skarlet: Those voluptuous breasts.

Skarlet licked around Jade's tits.

Jade: You're s good, Skarlet.

Chris kept massaging Kitana's breasts while Tanya prepares to give Chris a blowjob.

Tanya: Remember what you taught me, Chris?

Kitana: Did he teach you?

Tanya: Yes, but I think I'm ready.

Tanya took his cock in her mouth and went slow first. Kitana sits down crossing her legs as she watches Tanya taking it deep without hitting her throat. The first time she did this, she thought she was messing up, but Chris didn't mind. This time she didn't stop. She picked up the pace. Chris could definitely feel it. His seed is about to shoot. He shot it in her mouth.

Tanya: How did I do?

Chris: Amazing.

Kitana: I think she learned from the master.

Tanya: Just wait until tonight. He can reward me by taking me. ;)

Chris reaches between her thighs and slides his finger into her. She closed her eyes and moaned under her breath.

Kitana: Baby, why don't you take care of Li Mei?

Tanya: Go ahead. Just remember one thing: You belong to us.

Kitana: That means, we're always watching you. And this...

She massages his cock.

Kitana:... (Seductively) belongs to us as well. Give this to Li Mei and then tonight, I want you to give it that sexy lady in red over there.

He looks at Skarlet who's been eyeing him the whole time.

Kitana: Trust me, Chris. Skarlet will not disappoint.

Skarlet walked up to him.

Skarlet: Never in my life have I seen such a wonderful tool to please a woman with.

She moves her right thigh on him.

Skarlet: I long to enjoy it inside me.

Chris moved his hand on her thigh.

Skarlet: I believe the luscious lady in purple is waiting for you.

She kisses him and joins Kitana, Tanya and Jade as they are about to watch Chris give Li Mei the business.

He went to her and kissed her.

Chris: You ready?

Li Mei: Yes.

He laid her down and got on top. They liplocked as he slowly slid into her. Careful as always, he moved slowly into her. Li Mei closed her eyes as he slowly moved deep without hurting her. Li Mei wrapped her thighs around him. The other girls watched as he pumped hard into Li Mei.

Li Mei: Harder!

He picked up the pace, caressed her thighs and licked around her breasts. He put her on the wall and continued thrusting deep.

Li Mei: You're so good, baby. Don't stop.

Li Mei loud. He was about to bust soon. He went faster.

Chris: I'm coming.

Li Mei: Give it all to me, baby.

He spilled his seed into Li Mei. They liplock some more.

Li Mei: Tanya was right. You are amazing.

Tanya: Now you know what it's like, Li Mei, but if you want more, it will be at the party tonight.

Li Mei: No doubt.

Tanya: And Chris, meet us in Kitana's chambers. That's where it will take place. In the meantime, the queen could use some company while we prepare.

Chris: Ok.

Tanya kisses him as they prepare to leave the spa.

Tanya: Let's go speak to the queen.

Chris and the girls went to the queen's chambers.

Kitana: Mother.

Sindel: Hello, my dear. What is it?

Kitana: The girls and I will be getting ready for tonight. I figure you wanted company.

Sindel: I am a little busy as of now, but since Chris came a little early, he can stay with me. Come on in.

Chris enters the chambers.

Kitana: See you toinght.

She kisses him.

Chris: I understand you're busy but...

Sindel: Sit next to me, my dear.

He sat next to her.

Sindel: How are you feeling?

Chris: Much better.

Sindel: Glad to hear it. You are going to have some fun with the girls tonight. They're making sure of it.

Chris looked at Sindel's thighs.

Chris: What's wrong?

Sindel: Nothing, dear. Now that Shao Kahn is gone once again, thanks to the girls, we were able to maintain peace once more. But I have a question. Why did you give the honor of saving the realms to them?

Chris: They deserve the credit more than I do.

Sindel: You did a honorable thing, Chris.

Chris touched Sindel's thigh.

Sindel felt his touch.

Chris: I see where Kitana gets her stunning beauty from.

Sindel: You know beauty when you see one.

Chris: I do.

He holds her close.

Sindel: You remember your night with me?

Chris: Yeah.

Sindel: I do not mind you touching me, Chris. But I want more than your touch.

Chris: What do you want, your highness?

Sindel: For you to be inside me.

Sindel strips naked.

Sindel: Lay down.

She straddles him, takes his pants off, and slid his cock in her mouth. Chris closed his eyes as Sindel deepthroats him. She picked up the pace. She knows the girls will be wanting this, but it appears Sindel will have him first.

After a few more minutes, she gets on top and kisses him, then she takes his member and lowers herself into her vagina. Sindel moaned under her breath as she takes him deep.

Sindel: Rise up.

He rises up. She holds him close to kiss him as she starts moving her hips up and down.

Chris: You feel so good, your highness.

Sindel: I love having you inside me. Sometimes I want you just for this.

Sindel rode hard and moaned loud. He pumped deep into Sindel. He hit that spot so well, it caused her to scream in pleasure. He licked her amazing breasts. She went fast on him.

He got behind her and took her from behind. Sindel continued moaning under her breath as he hit that ass good. After five minutes, he's in her vagina pumping deep.

Sindel: Harder, baby.

He fucked the queen good. They both are breathing hard.

Chris: Your highness, I'm coming...

Sindel: You know what to do!

Sindel moaned like crazy as he blows his load inside her. He kisses her.

At night, Chris was outside overlooking the amazing view of Edenia. He was thinking about what's about to transpire.

Tanya walks up to him wearing a short yellow dress.

Tanya: Hello, Chris.

Chris: Tanya. Love your dress.

Tanya: I wear this when I sleep. Enjoying the view?

Chris: I am.

Tanya: Chris, I just want to know, us girls aren't doing this just to take advantage of you, we do this because you're the only guy in Earthrealm that me, Jade and Kitana are more comfortable with. Yea, there are the other guys, but since you handled both Kitana and Jade before me, they accepted you. And then when you rescued me from Kano, I showed you my gratitude by falling in love with you. You showed me how to love, Chris. Now, I want to show you how you can love me just like Kitana and Jade.

Chris: I do love you, Tanya. If I had my way, ain't nobody ever think of hurting you. I see you as a beautiful, sexy lady the same way I see Kitana and Jade. I love you, all three of you. But what about Skarlet and Li Mei?

Tanya: Skarlet hasn't had a shot with you yet. And we've seen you putting the moves on Li Mei. She loved how you felt inside her. Come. It is time.

Tanya led him to Kitana's chamber. This is it.

Jade: Hey, baby!

They were all wearing short dress. Skarlet in red, Tanya in yellow, Jade in green, Kitana in blue and Li Mei in purple, respectively. This could be interesting.

Chris: So this is the slumber party?

Skarlet: That's right.

Jade: Come.

Chris sits down on the bed while Jade and Kitana sit next to him.

Kitana: So, you think you're ready for us?

Chris: I am.

Jade: First, Skarlet could use some action, while me and Kitana will have our fun with Tanya.

Chris: What about Li Mei?

Li Mei: If you do Skarlet from behind first, she can taste my vagina.

Skarlet pulls up her dress. That ass!

Skarlet: Come, baby.

Li Mei laid down and opened her legs as Chris got behind Skarlet and slid his member in her ass. Skarlet could feel it. She then made her move, diving her lips and on Li Mei's vagina. Chris started thrusting into that ass. Jade and Kitana were ravaging Tanya's body. Jade on her breasts while Kitana is liplocking her pussy. Tanya was moaning loud as the girls in green and blue were her dark skin. Chris pumped hard into Skarlet from behind while she was making Li Mei come hard. Li Mei then sat down watching Kitana and Jade give Tanya the hottest erotic treatment she ever received. Skarlet laid down.

Skarlet: I'm ready, Chris. Please... I need this.

Chris carefully slid himself into Skarlet's vagina. She was wet enough but he kept his entry slow and easy just in case she feels pain. Like Tanya, Skarlet opened up, allowing Chris further access. He kissed her as he makes his first thrust.

Skarlet: Oh baby. Do it to me.

She moaned as he went deep. She wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped into her. Their lips never leaving each other. He caressed her thighs.

Tanya, meanwhile, orgasmed all over Kitana. She's now on her kness tasting Jade's vagina. jade moaned through her teeth as Tanya's tongue slid deep. Kitana was massaging that ass of Jade's. I could tell Kitana admired that ass just like Chris does. Skarlet loudly moaned as he was lunging hard into her.

Skarlet: Faster, baby.

He went faster into her. He was gonna come soon. He licked her tits. admiring her amazing body. Skarlet continued moaning, forcing Chris to come.

Tanya: Skarlet's getting the business.

Jade: He's gonna cum inside her.

He did, spilling his seed into Skarlet. She kissed him.

Skarlet: That was amazing...

Chris laid down. But Skarlet starting crying...

Jade: Skarlet! What's wrong?

Chris: Are you ok?

Skarlet: You didn't do anything wrong, Chris. For the first time since I was created, love was forbidden to me. My only purpose was discover Quan Chi's intentions and kill him if he betrayed Shao Kahn. But because you girls have shown me what you do for love, it made me feel left out, until Chris died at Quan Chi's hand, I made it personal to slay him. I became Chris' protector. It gave me a chance to see what sex really was. The first time he was inside me, I could see why you girls enjoy it so much. Chris, because of what you showed me, if I had my way, I would want you over and over. You felt so good inside me. I will not forget it.

Skarlet kisses him.

Skarlet: And the way you touched me, the way you made me feel when you were inside me, I knew I made the right decision. All I ask, Chris, is I want to be yours.

Tanya: Skarlet, you and Li Mei are already a part of us now. I never met a woman who's only purpose was to serve and nothing else. Now you have a new purpose. You're one of us now, and we love Chris just like you do now. And Li Mei, we could use a sexy lady in purple on our side too.

Li Mei: What about Mileena?

Kitana: You know what? I should get in contact with her. I'll be right back.

Chris was holding Skarlet from behind while Tanya kisses her.

Tanya: Did you enjoy it?

Skarlet: I did.

She massaged her breasts, licking around her nipples.

Chris: I have a idea.

Skarlet got off of him.

Skarlet: What is it?

Chris reached into his pants and pulled out a few strap-on vibrators.

Tanya: What are those?

Chris: These are called vibrators.

Tanya studied them. The strap-on is worn around the waist, giving the woman a helpful tool to bring another woman incredible pleasures inside her. It's also a great tool to practice blowjobs. Chris showed her how to wear it.

Tanya: Oh my god.

Tanya developed a smile on her face.

Tanya: Skarlet, let's put this to good use.

She laid down and Skarlet climbed on top, lowering herself so the vibrator enters her. She turned the switch on and Skarlet could feel the vibration inside her. She start bouncing on Tanya.

Tanya: I knew this was a brilliant idea, Chris.

Jade and Li Mei returned after cleaning up, seeing Skarlet riding Tanya.

Jade: Is that a strap-on?

Tanya: Oh yeah. Chris' idea.

Skarlet rode hard. Jade kissed him.

Jade: Lay down.

She straddles him and takes him inside her. They lock lips as she rides him. Li Mei massaged Jade's breasts from behind, making her ride him harder. He caressed her thighs.

He rose to kiss her and held her as she takes him deep. She moaned loud. He kissed her neck.

Jade; Oh, daddy...

She continued taking him real good. He then pumped into her hard and fast.

Jade: Don't stop, baby.

Jade was breathing hard. He then went behind her and took that ass.

Jade: I knew you love this ass, baby. Harder. Harder!

He took that ass good, causing Jade to scream.

Jade: My god, baby!

A few minutes later she rode him again.

Jade: Come inside me, please!

She went faster. Chris couldn't hold it any longer as he blasts his seed into Jade.

Skarlet already orgasmed all over Tanya's body.

Tanya: Well done, Skarlet.

Kitana was on the balcony contacting Mileena.

Kitana: Mileena...

Mileena: Sister! How nice of you contact me.

Kitana: I'm having a hot slumber party.

Mileena: How hot are we talking about?

Kitana: I have 4 stunning ladies with me?

Mileena: Who are they?

Kitana: Li Mei, Skarlet, Jade and Tanya.

Mileena: If I wasn't busy rebuilding Outworld, I would love to have been there. Is Chris there too?

Kitana: Of course.

Mileena: Perhaps next time when I'm in Edenia. I will be there in a few days.

Kitana: How's the rebuilding going?

Mileena: Our food supply is extremely low. Our warriors are very well fatigued, especially after Shao Khan took over.

Kitana: Not to worry, Mileena. In the morning, we will be there to supply you with whatever you need.

Mileena: I very much appreciate it, Kitana, but Earthrealm is already helping us. I went to a meeting with Sonya and she purposed a alliance with us should things go wrong again.

Kitana: I understand. I'll see you in a few days.

Li Mei was giving Chris a nice blowjob while Tanya was getting herself some action Jade when she has a vibrator inside her. Skarlet was watching the action.

Kitana returned.

Kitana: Mileena couldn't make it. Earthrealm is on the task to help Outworld already. She will be here in a few days.

She notices Jade taking Tanya real good.

Kitana: Is that a strap-on?

Tanya: Yes. Chris' idea.

Jade: There's another one over there.

Li Mei got on top of Chris and took him inside her. He rose up to kiss her as she moves her hips slowly. Kitana took on a extra strap-on and slid herself into Jade's ass.

Jade: Princess! AHH!

Jade ended up pumping deep into Tanya. Tanya was moaning loud when it went deeper.

Li Mei continued bouncing on Chris while his hands roamed her thighs. He massaged her breasts as he could hear Tanya exploding on Jade. Kitana continued giving Jade a good thrashing on that ass. Tanya laid down to recover.

Chris got on top of Li Mei and pumped hard. He then looked at Tanya.

Chris: Tanya, you ok?

Tanya: Oh yes.

Tanya needed some time to recover after exploding on Jade, who's about to explode too.

Jade: I'm coming!

Kitana; Come, my delicate flower.

She did, spilling her load. She collapsed, out of breath.

Chris continued doing Li Mei. Once again he was abou to blow, and he did inside Li Mei.

Now Chris was laying down, exhausted, but he knows that Kitana is gonna want him soon. She looks down on him.

Kitana: Gather your strength, Chris. You're gonna need it.

She winks at him as Li Mei and Skarlet went to sleep. Tanya fell asleep as well. Chris got up for a bath. He found a restroom and drew a bubble bath.

Jade: Need help?

Chris: I needed a bath.

Jade: Let me help you.

Jade used some kind of extract to created soapy water. She kissed him and joined him. They locked lips for a while Kitana stepped in.

Kitana: So, Chris. Are you having a good time?

Chris: I am. You ladies are awesome.

Kitana kisses him and stroked his cock. She straddles him and locks lips with him again. She takes him inside her and moves slowly. He massaged her breasts and thighs. She started bouncing on him. He licked around her nipples as she took him deep. Jade came up behind and kissed Kitana on her neck.

Jade: The others are asleep.

Kitana: This party was a success. But Tanya is feeling left out.

Chris: I'll take care of her, Kitana.

Kitana: Thank you.

She kisses him and bounced on him hard. He placed her on the wall and pumped deep into her.

Kitana: Take care of Tanya, Chris. She needs you.

Chris: I know, honey.

He picked up the pace, pumping her pussy good.

Jade: Chris?

Chris: Yes, Jade?

Jade: Do you still love me?

Chris: Yes.

Jade: I'm so sorry you lost me. I know you and Tanya fell in love and...

Chris: Jade, I love you all...

Kitana: Listen, Chris. I know this has been very hard on you since you lost Jade, and Tanya was the only one you could see yourself with, even though you know of her past. If it wasn't for Shang Tsung, you two would still be together.

He continued pumping into Kitana but slowly.

Kitana: I know you still love Jade, but Tanya needs love too.

Jade: We have a heated history, but that's in the past, but don't worry. You have us, not just me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are inside the princess now. That tells me that you are in good hands with us.

Kitana: Do not worry too much. You can always pay us a visit.

Chris: I appreciate it, ladies.

Kitana: (Whispers) Our pleasure, love. Now, fuck me.

He pumped hard into her. But he was ready to come.

Chris: Kitana, I'm coming.

She wrapped her thighs around him.

Kitana: Come inside me, baby!

He blasts his seed deep into Kitana.

After the bath, Kitana and Jade got their dresses on and prepares to go to sleep. The other girls were sleeping as well.

Jade: Good night, baby.

Chris: Good night, Jade.

It was the middle of the night and Chris couldn't sleep. He went to the balcony and looked at the shining moon from a distance. He felt arms wrapped around him. He slowly turned around. It was Tanya.

Chris: What are you doing up?

Tanya: I couldn't sleep either. Did you have fun, baby?

Chris: Yes, I did.

Tanya looked down as if she was about to cry.

Chris: What's wrong?

Tanya: I overheard what Kitana and Jade was talking about. They said that you have us in your life and, I kind of feel left out.

Chris: Tanya, you were included in our conversation. But I think I know what could help you feel better.

Tanya: How?

Chris: Considering the amazing party we had, you were saved for last.

He reached between her thighs and fingers her. Tanya moaned under her breath.

Tanya: Chris?

Chris: Yea.

Tanya: I knew you'd save me for last.

They kissed deep. They went back inside and and into the restroom. He placed her on the wall and took off her dress. He kissed down her body, towards her vagina. His tongue slipped inside. Tanya moaned quietly, trying not wake the others up. His hands were all over her thighs as he tongued her. He rose up and kisses her. She wrapped her legs around as he enters her. He made his first thrust deep into her. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside this woman. They locked lips as he picked the pace. Tanya never wanted this end and neither did he.

She straddled him and moves her hips back and forth. She looks down at him and whispered.

Tanya: I'm so glad you saved me for last. I wanted you inside me all night long.

Chris: I know.

She bounced gently. He massaged her breasts. She picked him up to lock lips with him as he held her hips. She rode hard but not too hard. he kissed her neck, savoring the taste of her dark skin. She moaned, but not too loud. She moved fast. He joined her without their lips leaving each other.

He got on top after a few minutes and pumped hard into her.

Tanya: I love you, Chris.

Chris: I love you, too, sweet Tanya.

He was about to come soon. Tanya knows this.

Tanya: Come inside me, sweetheart.

After a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into her. He looked into her eyes. She blinked slowly.

Chris: You're so beautiful.

Tanya: Until you came around, no other man has ever said that to me.

A few moments later Chris went back to sleep, with Tanya next to him. The party was over, but the lovin' between him and Tanya never stopped.

THE END

 _ **"WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! Probably the longest I've ever written. If you enjoyed this story, leave a review (Cyber-bullying is prohibited) and let me know what you think. I bet mos of you enjoyed the action with the ladies. ;) This is CW2K! I'm out!"**_


	28. The Slumber Party (Bonus)

Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos

The Slumber Party (Bonus)

Chris returned to Earthrealm after a amazing slumber party in Edenia. The girls definitely had their fun with him. A few days later, he received a phone call from Sonya.

Chris: Sonya, what's up?

Sonya: How was the slumber party?

Chris: Oh, man. The ladies really did their thing. ;)

Sonya: Well, I have news for you, My daughter Cassie is throwing one herself at her place tonight. And you've been invited.

Chris: For real.

Sonya: Don't worry. It's nothing too crazy. If the slumber party Kitana and the girls had in Edenia were any indication, you're not gonna be able to wake up.

Chris: I'll tell you what, let her know I'm there.

Cassie: Hey, Chris.

Chris: Who's that?

Sonya: That's my daughter, Cassie.

Chris: You never told you had a daughter.

Sonya... ummm... my bad.

Chris: Anyway...

Cassie: Ready for tonight?

Chris: Of course.

Cassie: Meet me at my place tonight at 10.

Chris: You got it.

Sonya: I need to see you in my office.

Chris: What's going on now?

Sonya: I actually need to speak to you privately. It's urgent.

Chris: I'm on my way.

Chris went to the S-F HQ to meet with Sonya.

Chris: Sonya...

Sonya: Thank you for coming in. Cassie is preparing for her slumber party.

Chris: I know.

Sonya: But first...

She kisses him.

Chris: Sonya...

Sonya: You want my daughter? You'll have to go through me.

Sonya began stripping naked. Chris massaged her breasts as she sat back on her desk. They locked lips. Sonya took his pants off and took his member in her mouth. As she was blowjobing, Chris began having thoughts of who Cassie is. She sounds sexy over the phone, he believed she'd be just as hot as Sonya, as well as Kitana, Tanya and the others. She picked up the pace. Chris was feeling it. Sonya really wants the D!

Chris got behind her and slid into her ass. He started slow and easy, but made it steady enough for Sonya to enjoy it. He massaged her breasts some more.

Sonya: You like them, baby?

Chris: I do.

He pumped hard, causing to moan loud.

A few minutes later, Sonya turned around and kisses him. He lays her down and slid into her vagina. She wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped deep.

Sonya: Don't stop, baby. You're so good.

He pumped fast. He's about to bust soon. A few more thrusts and he spilled his seed into her.

Sonya: Cassie's gonna have a lot of fun with you.

Later that night, he visited Cassie's place. It was a nice mansion once owned by Johnny Cage. He knocked on the door.

Cassie: You must be Chris.

Chris' thoughts on Cassie's appearance was correct. She's gorgeous! She's wearing her white bikini with a pink robe.

Chris: Cassie, right?

Cassie: Who else but me?

Chris: Your mother told me about you.

Cassie: Is that right?

Chris: We talked a little about this slumber party.

Cassie: I invited some guy named Chris to our slumber party over the phone. I didn't realize he's this hot.

Chris: I'm flattered.

Cassie: Come on in.

Chris steps into the house. He finds a few other females. There's one with black hair with strands of white on the front right side. Another one has short light blue hair and the last one is a African-American with a cornrows hairstyle tied up in a ponytail. The one with black hair is wearing a black bra with a short black skirt. The one with short light blue hair is in her her blue bikini top and white thong. And the African-American is wearing her Boot Kamp top and dark gray panties.

Cassie: Girls... this is Chris. The one in black is Sareena, the one in light blue hair is Frost and this... this is my girl Jacqui.

Sareena: Welcome.

Frost: Ready for a chill?

Jacqui: With a mix of hot chocolate?

Chris: Wow.

Jacqui: He's ready.

Cassie: Well then, let's get this party started.

Cassie took her robe off and turned off the lights. Another woman came out in her short magenta dress.

Woman: Darling!

Chris: Mileena?

Cassie: That's right. Notice her mouth, baby.

Chris: DAMN! So much like Kitana.

Mileena: Cassie suggested that I get a makeover for this party because I don't want a Tarkatan face anymore.

Chris: What about Outworld?

Mileena: I asked Kitana and Jade to look over the rebuilding process for the next couple of days.

Chris: I see. I'm glad everything is ok there.

Mileena: You should be, because I'm going first.

Mileena took off Chris' pants and gave him a amazing blowjob. Jacqui kisses him.

Jacqui: You'll love my pussy, baby.

They liplock each other.

Chris: I can't wait to fuck you, baby.

Chris laid down while Mileena got on top.

Mileena: Don't be scared. I know you and the girls in Edenia had some fun. Sorry I couldn't be there, but I'm here now. Ready?

Chris: I am.

Mileena slips him inside her. Oh, man. For a half-Tarakatan, she feels real good. Chris held her hips as she moved slowly, taking him deep. Jacqui facesits him and gives him a taste of her pussy. He slides his tongue in while Frost gets in front of Jacqui to lick her clit as well. Mileena kisses the back of Jacqui's neck as she bounced slowly.

Meanwhile, Sareena and Cassie were handling their business. Cassie was taking Sareena from behind with a strap-on dildo.

Mileena bounced hard on Chris. Jacqui orgasmed on Frost, who orgasmed on Jacqui.

Chris was ready to explode. Mileena got off and got all his seed in her mouth.

Mileena: Tasty. Too bad I cannot stay. I need to report back to Outworld.

Chris: Understood.

Mileena gets her MKX outfit on and, waves Chris and the ladies goodbye as she takes a portal back to Outworld.

Cassie made Sareena have a huge orgasm and kisses her. Frost sat next to Sareena while Jacqui kisses Chris.

Jacqui: Ready, baby?

Chris: Yes, I am.

Jacqui climbs on top and takes him in her pussy. His hands roamed her thighs as she takes him deep.

Jacqui: Enjoy it, baby, I promise you'll never get enough.

She starts bouncing on him as Cassie lays next to him on his left.

Cassie: She means it, Chris. You better enjoy this sweet chocolate right here, 'cuz you're gonna need some nice frosting to go with it, and by frosting I mean Frost.

Frost looks at him seductively. Jacqui bounces on him. Cassie kisses him. Jacqui got off and whispered in his ear.

Jacqui: Fuck me, daddy.

He got on top and gave Jacqui what she wanted. He pumped into her deep.

Jacqui: I'm so loving him, Cassie.

Cassie: He loves chocolate, baby.

Chris licked her Jacqui's tits.

Jacqui: Come on, daddy. Make this pussy yours

Jacqui moaned loud as he approaching his end again. He went faster as he spilled his seed deep into Jacqui. They liplock each other.

Jacqui: You were great, daddy.

Chris: I know.

An hour later, Jacqui was sleeping, Sareena was blowjobing Chris while Frost was kissing him.

Chris: You're beautiful, Frost.

Frost: Don't forget tough, baby. And icy.

Chris kisses her neck and massaged her breasts. He sees Sareena crossing her thighs as Frost climbs on him. She takes him into her vagina.

Frost: Hope I don't freeze it all the way in.

She rode him slowly. His hand is on Sareena's thigh. She looks at him with her hands on his right shoulder.

Frost bounced on him while Sareena took her breasts around her lips, suckling them. Chris pumped hard into Frost. She moaned but not too loud since Jacqui is asleep. Chris was about to blow his load but this time, he exploded inside Frost.

It is now late at night as Frost is laying next Jacqui. Chris found Cassie and Sareena liplocking.

Cassie: Come on in, baby. Sareena needs a spanking.

Chris go on top of Sareena.

Sareena: Show me how that cock feels inside me.

He slides into her. She felt amazing. He went slow into her, then a little fast. Sareena moaned as Chris caressed her thigh.

Sareena: Cassie, where did you find this man? He's so good.

Cassie: Mom and him work together. She introduced me to him.

Sareena: I could see why Kitana enjoys this. Faster, baby!

He went fast into her.

Chris: Your pussy is so amazing.

Sareena: Don't stop...please!

He fucked her good. She moved her hips, riding him hard. He kisses her. He massaged her gorgeous body, but his seed is once again about to come out.

Chris moaned as he blasted himself inside Sareena. She looked at him and said.

Sareena: You certainly know how to please a woman, do you?

Cassie: Why do you think he fucked all 5 of those girls in Edenia?

Sareena: Good point.

It is now morning and Cassie thanked the girls for the party. Sareena decided to remain in Earthrealm, as she does not plan to go back there again. Smart lady! ;) Jacqui went home and Frost went back to the Lin Kuei temple, so now it's only Chris and Cassie. Chris just woke up.

Cassie: Hey, sleepyhead. So, you got laid big time, but you're not done yet. Meet me in the shower.

Cassie was about to take a shower. Chris came in with her.

Cassie: Ever made love in a shower?

Chris: No.

Cassie caressed his hard member. She knelt down and took it in her mouth. She took it slow.

Cassie: Chris?

Chris: Yea?

Cassie: Will you have sex with me?

Chris: Of course.

Chris took Cassie on the shower wall. She wrapped her thighs around him. They kiss deep as he slides into her vagina. He started very slow.

Cassie: Touch me, baby.

As he moved into her, he caressed her thighs. He kissed her neck as he pumped deep.

Cassie moaned but not too loud.

Cassie: Take me from behind, baby.

He made his way into that ass. He massaged her breasts as he went deep and hard. However, he's about to blow his seed and he shot it in her ass. They finished their after 20 minutes, but Cassie wanted more. He laid down on the bed and she got on top, taking him in her pussy. She bounced on him. He rose up. She wrapped her arms around him and bounced hard on him.

Chris: Your pussy is just as good as Jacqui's.

Cassie: I'm glad you enjoyed her. She loved your dick, just like I do. I think Sareena and Frost did too.

Chris: What can I say?

Cassie: A charmer?

Chris: Bingo!

He laid down as Cassie continued riding hard.

Cassie: Are you getting ready to come?

Chris: Yea. Where?

Cassie: In my pussy, baby. Let it go.

He exploded in Cassie's vagina. His hands on her thighs.

Cassie: Don't think this is the last time we fuck, baby. Me and Jacqui will be all over you.

She kisses him. They both got dressed ad headed out. Chris actually had a great time with the girls just as he did in Edenia, but he knows they'll want more. One thing for sure, though, they don't need proper ID... to get the D! ;)


End file.
